Por un amigo
by Bloodless Snake Anael
Summary: TERMINADA. La historia de cuánto se puede entregar por amor sin esperar nada a cambio, de cómo puede cambiar la gente y de las sorpresas que la vida nos tiene guardadas.Yaoi
1. Inicio prologo, cap1

**Por un amigo...**

_Cuánto sacrificarías por un amigo?... tu vida?... tu alma, quizás?_

Prólogo: Cómo comenzó éste embrollo

Todo comenzó cuando una mañana de un sábado en octubre. El equipo de Gryffindor acababa de ganar el partido contra Slytherin. Todos los chicos y chicas del equipo estaban gritando de alegría en los vestidores. El capitán Harry Potter estaba mas contento que nunca, pues era el primer año que era entrenador del equipo.

Después de un rato se calmaron y se dispusieron a cambiarse de túnica. Ron ya se había cambiado y esperaba a que Harry se fuera a cambiar, pero aún había chicas que iban a felicitarlo.

— Adelántate, Ron — le dijo Harry — yo me quedaré un poco más, al rato los alcanzo.

Ron se fue a regañadientes. En la sala común estaban todos los gryffindors celebrando.

— Ron! — gritó una castaña abrazándolo — muchas felicidades, jugaron muy bien!

— Gracias, Hermione!

— Dónde está Harry?

— Está en el campo saludando chicas...

Ambos se pusieron a festejar con todos los gryffindors. Ese día era sábado, y los alumnos tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Todavía era otoño, pero por el frío que hacia parecía que fuera invierno. Ron tenia ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, pero Hermione no quería ir porque decía tener mucha tarea. Ron pensó entonces ir con Harry, pero como él todavía no regresaba del campo de Quidditch, decidió ir a buscarlo.

Caminó hasta el campo de Quidditch, el cual estaba desierto. Entro a los vestidores, donde estaba tirada la túnica de Harry.

— Harry? — llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Buscó por todo el campo, pero no había nadie.

— Hola, Weasley

Ron volteó súbitamente y se encontró con un amigo de su peor enemigo — ¿qué quieres, Zabini?

— Nada... me parece que estas buscando a alguien... — Zabini hablaba en un tono de voz extraño

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — preguntó Ron enojado.

— A quien?

— Tu sabes a quien!

— No sé de que hablas — rió Zabini

— Maldita sea! ¡¡¿Qué le hiciste a Harry!

—Yo, es decir, ¿tu piensas que yo le haría algo a Potter? — Zabini rió fuertemente — Iluso, yo no soy de ese tipo de personas... pero Draco si.

Ron se le abalanzó a Zabini — ¡¡¡¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado!

— No sé... me dijo que iba a pasear un rato por el séptimo piso, que es el más solitario...

Ron salio corriendo mientras la risa de Zabini inundaba el campo de Quidditch.

No podía ser... Harry estaba en peligro! tenia que hacer algo! amaba demasiado a Harry como para dejarlo a merced de ese Malfoy...si, aunque nadie lo creyera y sonara extraño, Ron Weasley amaba a Harry Potter... solo que éste ultimo no lo sabía. Para ser exactos, nadie sabia que Ron amaba a Harry, lo había amado desde siempre...

Capitulo 1:El sacrificio 

Ron llegó al séptimo piso corriendo, y se topó con Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban parados frente a una puerta que daba a un aula abandonada.

— Déjenme pasar — ordenó Ron tajantemente a ambos chicos olvidando que ellos eran dos veces mas grandes que él. Crabbe y Goyle sonrieron burlonamente.

— Lárgate de aquí, Weasley — dijo Goyle — no metas las narices donde no te corresponde o lo pasarás muy mal.

— No me importa, déjenme pasar! — gritó Ron sacando su varita. Los chicos intentaron sacar las suyas, pero Ron fue mas rápido que ellos — _Petrificus totalis_!

Los cuerpos de Crabbe y Goyle cayeron inertes mientras Ron daba gracias en el alma a Hermione por haberle enseñado ese maleficio. Lentamente, Ron entró en el aula en penumbra. En medio del aula, estaba una mesa sobre la cual estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry sin camisa. Se acercó lentamente y alargó un brazo para tocar el brazo de Harry, cuando sintió una varita mágica en el cuello.

— Weasley... — murmuró Malfoy — veo que el estúpido de Zabini te fue con el chisme. Bueno, en todo caso esto puede ser bueno y provechoso... ¡tira tu varita!

Ron hizo un movimiento rápido para intentar atacar a Malfoy, pero Malfoy le soltó un choque eléctrico en el cuello y Ron cayó al suelo. Malfoy aprovechó y tomó la varita de Ron.

— Te dije que soltaras la varita por las buenas, pero ya veo que la gente sin educación no comprende por las buenas...

Ron se incorporó en el suelo, temblando de furia.

— Pero... en fin — continuo Malfoy — simplemente hay personas a las que nunca se les hace entender. — Malfoy hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y apareció una silla — Siéntate, Weasley — Ron no obedeció — dije que te sentaras — repitió Malfoy y con otro movimiento de varita aventó a Ron sobre la silla, de la cual salieron cadenas y amarraron a Ron — Muy bien... — murmuró Malfoy.

Ron aun tenia aturdida la cabeza por el choque eléctrico, sin embargo podía ver perfectamente lo que hacia Malfoy. Malfoy fue hacia la mesa donde estaba el cuerpo de Harry, se sentó en la orilla, tomó la mano de Harry y la besó. Luego miró a Ron — Tu amas a Potter, ¿verdad?

Ron bajó la vista, estaba perdiendo el control.

— Lo veo en tus ojos — siguió Malfoy — te mueres por hacer esto — Malfoy se reclinó sobre el rostro de Harry y lo besó — si... te mueres por poder hacer esto... — Malfoy comenzó a acariciar el desnudo torso de Harry. Ron observaba esto lleno de furia gritando e intentando soltarse de las cadenas que lo mantenían preso. — Te mueres por esto, ¿verdad, Weasley? — dijo Malfoy mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón a Harry. Ron no podía permitir esto. Sabía lo que Malfoy iba a hacer y tenia que evitarlo, pero no sabía como... se retorcía en las cadenas tanto que cayó con todo y silla hacia un lado, con lagrimas en los ojos. Malfoy ya le había desabrochado el pantalón a Harry y comenzaba a bajárselo, revelando unos boxers azules. Los gritos de Ron se convirtieron en llanto, mientras resonaba la risa de Malfoy.

— Por favor... — sollozo Ron — te lo suplico...

Malfoy se detuvo y miró a Ron —¿qué murmuras, Weasley?

— Te lo suplico, no le hagas daño... haré lo que sea si lo dejas en paz, pero por favor, suéltalo.

Malfoy bajó de la mesa riendo y se puso de cuclillas al lado de Ron — Weasley, no seas tonto, ¿de qué me puedes servir tu, tu no sirves ni para limpiar mis zapatos, además, no me podrías pagar por su libertad ni en toda tu vida. De hecho, en este momento y si yo quisiera, podría decirle a mi padre que despidiera a tu padre y él saldría inmediatamente. ¿te das cuenta, Weasley, de que no tienes nada que yo quiera, ¡no me sirves, y por más que supliques, no me detendré — Malfoy le soltó un golpe en el estomago a Ron. Después se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la mesa.

— ...Yo...tomaré su lugar...

Malfoy volteo a verlo — ¿qué dices, Weasley?

— Yo tomaré el lugar de Harry, pero a él no le hagas nada

Malfoy comenzó a reírse como loco — ¡jajajajajajajajajajajaja, eres un estúpido, Weasley, ¿serás capaz de ser mi esclavo por todo lo que queda del colegio?

— Jura que no tocarás a Harry

Malfoy sonrió mas pronunciadamente — Si cumples bien con tu deber, así será — Malfoy volvió a ponerle el pantalón a Harry, lo levantó de la mesa y lo puso en el suelo. Luego fue hacia Ron y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las cadenas y la silla — levántate y ponte sobre la mesa, Weasley.

Ron se levantó temblando, se secó las lagrimas y caminó hacia la mesa. Antes de subir en ella, se detuvo y miró a Harry. Tendría que tener fuerzas para aguantar por él, por Harry, por el único chico al que amaba...

3


	2. continuacion cap 2, 3, 4

Capitulo 2: La marca tenebrosa 

Ron subió a la mesa y se acostó boca abajo. Malfoy se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la mesa — Vamos Weasley, coopera un poco mas y ponte boca arriba

Ron así lo hizo. Malfoy lo miró sonriendo burlonamente, luego volteó hacia la puerta y con un movimiento de varita puso el seguro.

— Recuerda, Weasley, mas vale que esto me guste o si no tu amiguito sufrirá las consecuencias, además, si le caes con el chisme a alguien, haré que mi padre despida al tuyo.

Ron guardó silencio y apretó los dientes cuando Malfoy puso su mano sobre su cuello.

— De ahora en adelante cada que juguemos me llamarás "amo", "señor", o cualquier titulo nobiliario a los cuales soy acreedor por ser un Malfoy¿entendiste, tonto?

— ...Si — gruñó Ron

— Si¿qué?

— Si, entendí, señor

— Perfecto — Malfoy sonrió justo antes de agacharse a besarlo. Ron, para evitar soltarle un golpe a Malfoy, se agarró con ambas manos del borde de la mesa. Malfoy comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Ron, y comenzó a besar su torso. Ron cada vez sentía mas odio hacia Malfoy, pero en su mente apareció el rostro de Harry... tenía que aguantar por él.

Malfoy le quitó completamente la camisa, al igual que él se quitó la suya. Luego le bajó los pantalones a Ron, el cual solo tenia una frase en su mente "Harry, esta es por ti". Malfoy se quietó el pantalón, y luego le quitó el boxer a Ron.

— Vaya, Weasley, si tanta falta te hace el dinero¿por qué no te prostituyes, créeme que sacarías buena lana.

Ron apretó mas los dientes y se agarró tan fuerte de la mesa que la madera comenzó a hacerle daño, tenía que aguantar las ganas de soltarle un golpe a Malfoy. Malfoy se quitó la trusa negra.

— Weasley, tengo una mejor idea — dijo Malfoy acostándose al lado de Ron — ¿por qué no haces algo bueno con esa boca tuya además de mantenerla con esa mueca de "guack"?

Ron se levantó de la mesa y vaciló. Esto era demasiado... sin embargo volteó a ver el cuerpo tendido de Harry... "esta va por ti"...

Ron introdujo el miembro viril de Malfoy en su boca y comenzó a succionar. Malfoy comenzó a gemir de la excitación, hasta que se vino justo dentro de la boca de Ron. Ron sintió un asco terrible y decidió escupir a un lado. Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando de rubito los abrió.

— Estuvo bien, Weasley, creo que después de todo te mereces un premio por ser un buen compañero de juegos, ponte de rodillas y agáchate.

Ron hubiera preferido como premio irse de ahí con Harry, pero en vez de eso, Malfoy lo obligó a chuparle dos dedos, hasta que quedaran completamente húmedos, luego Malfoy los introdujo en Ron para que así el chico quedara húmedo, luego lo penetró. Ron no pudo reprimir un grito cuando el miembro de Malfoy dio contra su próstata. Malfoy comenzó a moverse dentro de él, haciéndolo gemir. Ron sintió a Malfoy venirse dentro de él mientras él mismo se venía sobre la mesa.

Malfoy se levantó y se bajó de la mesa, se vistió y luego miró a Ron — no está mal, Weasley — dijo acercándose a él — ahora... — Malfoy apuntó su varita hacia Ron, el cual instintivamente retrocedió a buscar su varita, pero Malfoy lo detuvo — alto, no te voy a hacer daño, solo voy a marcar mi territorio — Malfoy hizo un movimiento de varita y las palabras "Este juguete es propiedad de Draco Malfoy" aparecieron en el costado izquierdo de Ron — bien, cada que sientas que la marca te quema, es porque tienes media hora para desocuparte de lo que sea que estés haciendo y vayas a buscarme, luego te daré las instrucciones de cómo encontrarme. Por cierto, mañana por correo te mandaré tu uniforme en un paquete negro con un sello de lacre verde. Quiero que te pongas ese uniforme cada que yo te mande venir. Bueno, hasta la próxima — Malfoy se acercó y lo volvió a besar en los labios dándole una palmada en el trasero. Malfoy ya se alejaba cuando le tiró una bolsita morada — toma, es para que Potter despierte.

Malfoy salió de la habitación. Ron se vistió, al principio en silencio, luego comenzó a llorar... pensando "lo que hago por alguien que nunca me va a amar..."

Capitulo 3: Marcado...

— Harry, Ron¿dónde han estado, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes!

— Tranquila, Hermione — la tranquilizó Harry — lo que pasa es que me desmayé

— ¿te desmayaste?

— Si — dijo Ron — lo encontré tirado en las regaderas, me costó mucho trabajo llevarlo hasta la gran escalera, que fue donde despertó

— Pero que bueno que ya estas bien — suspiró Hermione aliviada

— Si, pero ¿por que me habré desmayado? — preguntó Harry sin dirigirse a nadie en particular — no me sentía mal, ni nada, y de repente me caí.

— Deberías ir con la señora Pomfrey, y de pasada llevar a Ron, está muy pálido.

— Qué, no, nada , estoy bien — aseguró Ron — solo que me cansé un poquito de carga a Harry hasta la gran escalera

— Pero si te ves más que cansado! — observó Hermione — además tienes un color muy insano de cara¿en serio te sientes bien?

— Solo tengo tantitas ganas de vomitar, pero ahorita se me pasan

— Eso espero, ya es hora de cenar, así que bajemos al comedor

Los tres chicos bajaron a cenar, aunque en realidad solo dos de ellos hayan cenado realmente, porque Ron se sentía sin apetito.

Justo iban saliendo del gran comedor cuando se toparon con Malfoy, que por accidente chocó contra Hermione

— Guack! — chilló Malfoy — que asco, me voy a tener que bañar otra vez, y probablemente queme esta túnica.

— No seas chillón, Malfoy — respondió Harry — si de eso se tratara, probablemente tendríamos que ponernos un encantamiento anti-bacterial para no tener que encontrarnos contigo.

— Tampoco es un placer para mi deshacerme de mis túnicas cada que por accidente choco contra un sangre-sucia, pero algo que no soporto es que me hagan caras, Weasley

Todos voltearon a ver a Ron, el cual había adquirido un color blanco cetrino y tenía la cara completamente desencajada.

— ¿Ron¿te sientes bien? — preguntó Hermione

— Ja — rió Malfoy — parece que Weasley tiene un ataque de pánico, no se preocupen, se le pasará apenas vomite o se orine en los pantalones.

Harry lanzó una mirada de odio hacia Malfoy, y con la ayuda de Hermione intentó llevar a Ron a la enfermería, pero éste se rehusó, diciendo que ya se sentía mejor y que solo quería dormir un poco.

Llegando a la sala común, los chicos se sentaron cerca del fuego, donde varios chicos de quinto y sexto se juntaban a hacer sus tareas, los únicos que ahí sobraban por ser mayores eran Harry, Ron, y Hermione. En efecto, los tres chicos ya estaban en su ultimo año de Hogwarts, y tenían preparase para cuando salieran del colegio buscar un trabajo.

— Yo no sé aun si voy a quedar como Moody... — se quejaba Harry — la verdad es que todavía tengo dudas sobre lo de ser auror, digo, no es que ame mi rostro, pero tampoco me gustaría que le faltara un cacho a mi nariz... bueno, ya se va haciendo tarde y estoy cansado, con su permiso, ya me voy a dormir.

— Buenas noches, Harry — dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione.

Apenas desapareció Harry, Hermione se acercó un poco mas a Ron y en voz baja le preguntó — ¿qué tienes?

— ¿qué tengo de qué?

— ¿que te sucede, te noto raro.

— raro, no, no es nada... — mintió Ron

— anda, puedes contarme

— en serio, no es nada

— ...bueno, como quieras. A través de los años he aprendido que razonar contigo es como intentar razonar con una mula.

— gracias por la linda comparación — dijo sarcásticamente Ron — en serio, el aprecio es mutuo

— es que ¿qué quieres que te diga, desde hace rato andas raro: cuando regresaste con Harry traías los ojos rojos, y hace un rato casi te desmayaste frente a Malfoy.

Ante la sola mención de ese apellido, Ron pasó saliva — lo que pasa es que me sentía un poco débil porque no cené.

— De eso también me di cuenta¿porque no cenaste?

— No tenia ganas¿ya? — gritó Ron — ¡deja de estar como mi madre, Hermione!... mejor ya me voy a dormir.

Ron se fue hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, donde estaban todos sus amigos aun despiertos celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor. Ron estaba demasiado cansado como para seguirles la fiesta y mejor tomo su pijama para cambiarse. Ya se disponía a quitarse la camiseta cuando recordó la marca de Malfoy, así que mejor fue al baño a cambiarse. Al llegar cerró la puerta con seguro y luego se quitó la camiseta y se miró al espejo. Ahí seguía la marca de Malfoy, Recordó cada cosa que había pasado, sintiéndose cada vez mas y mas miserable, lloró nuevamente.

Ron salio del baño con el pijama puesto. Todos los chicos ya se habían acostado, menos uno.

— ¿Cómo sigues, Ron? — preguntó Harry

— Ya mejor, gracias

— Te vez raro

— ¿raro, no me digas que tu también vas a empezar como Hermione

— No, solo que...

— Sólo que ¿qué?

— me preocupo por ti

— en serio, no es nada...

Harry se acercó hasta quedar frente a Ron — no te creo... — ,Harry le dio un almohadazo, el cual fue a darle de lleno en la cara y lo tumbó en la cama — Ya dime! — rió Harry — soy tu amigo, se supone que no debemos de guardarnos secretos!

— Eso es porque no hay secretos! — rió Ron.

— Olvídalo, me voy a dormir. — dijo Harry acostándose en su cama y se durmió.

Ron también se acostó en su cama, aun sonriendo. No podía dejar que Malfoy arruinara la sonrisa de Harry...

**Capítulo 4 : Der Morgen danach (la mañana despues)**

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se encontraban desayunando animadamente waffles. Ron había hecho una torre de doce waffles y los había bañado en miel de maple.

— Vaya, veo que despertaste con mejor apetito — observó Hermione.

— Un campeón necesita un desayuno de campeón — respondió Ron tomando el tenedor

Lo que esa mañana aconteció allí realmente fue un record Guinness de tiempo. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Ron ya se había acabado sus doce waffles.

— Ah, ya estoy contento — dijo Ron sobándose el estómago.

— En ese caso ¡qué depresión traías! — respondió Harry.

En eso, una lechuza negra llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y le entregó a Ron un paquete negro. En seguida la lechuza negra emprendió el vuelo. Ron miró el paquete negro, el cual tenía un sello de lacre verde con una serpiente, y sintió que iba a vomitar de regreso los doce waffles.

— ¿qué es eso, Ron? — preguntó Hermione interesada.

— Ábrelo — sugirió Harry.

Ante el sólo pensamiento de lo que podría pasar si todos vieran el contenido del paquete, Ron abrazó el paquete para que nadie lo pudiera tomar y dijo — No, mejor luego yo lo abro solo.

— ¿Por qué, queremos saber!

— Luego les digo, en serio, ahorita mejor ya me voy — dijo Ron y se levantó de la mesa. Mientras salía del gran comedor, volteó furtivamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin y alcanzó a ver a Malfoy sonriendo fríamente.

Llegó a la sala común y en seguida se fue hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, en donde se encerró. Se fue hacia su cama, se sentó y comenzó a abrir el paquete. De él salieron una camiseta blanca sin mangas, un short negro muy pequeño que tenía cierres en los lugares mas extraños y que tenía tirantes, unas calcetas de cuero negro que le llegaban a medio muslo, unas botas negras, unos guantes negros hasta la mitad del antebrazo y un collar de perro. También sacó dos pedazos de pergamino. Uno tenía la letra de Malfoy, y comenzó a leerlo:

" Éste será tu nuevo uniforme, cada que te llame lo debes traer puesto. El otro pergamino está hechizado para guiarte hacia donde yo te estaré esperando. Te recuerdo que tienes media hora para atender a mi llamado, mientras más te tardes, mas te arderá la marca que te puse, y si en media hora no has venido, la marca se hará permanente, haré que Potter se entere de todo y tu padre será despedido del trabajo"

Ron tiró el pergamino hasta un rincón y de un hechizo lo quemó hasta las cenizas. Luego se quedó ahí, sentado al borde de la cama, agachado, cuando en eso sintió que algo le quemaba en el costado izquierdo y comenzó a convulsionarse.

Harry y Hermione vieron salir a Ron casi corriendo del gran comedor. Ambos se miraron.

— ¿que tendrá el paquete? — preguntó Harry

— No sé... pero debe ser algo muy importante para que ron no quiera abrirlo frente a todos... en especial frente a nosotros, que somos sus amigos.

— Desde ayer se ve raro... como ido.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de que desde ayer trae los ojos rojos?

— No me he fijado... ¿tu crees que...?

— ¿qué?

— ¿que Ron esté consumiendo drogas?

— Por favor, Harry! — exclamó Hermione — créeme que Ron sería incapaz de... pero, ahora que lo dices... la verdad no lo sé... ¿qué tendrá el paquete?

—... ¿qué tendrá Ron?

En silencio terminaron de desayunar y decidieron regresar a la sala común para ver cómo estaba Ron y para ver si podían averiguar algo acerca del misterioso paquete negro. Acababan de llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda cuando éste se abrió de repente y salió Ron con un con un pants, un suéter de cuello alto y una túnica encima, en la mano traía un pergamino que venía examinando.

— Hola Ron — saludó contenta Hermione.

Ron pareció sobresaltarse — ah, Hola — dijo y con la mano libre se agarró el cuello del suéter y lo jaló hacia arriba.

— ¿a donde vas? — preguntó Harry.

— voy... a pasear por los jardines, aún me siento un poco mal, y quisiera tomar algo de aire.

— te acompaño — dijo Harry

— eh... no, gracias, yo puedo ir solo, además tienen que hacer los deberes...

— No hay problema, los hago después.

— yo puedo ir solo, gracias — dijo Ron tajantemente

— ¿por qué no quieres que Harry te acompañe, Ron? — preguntó Hermione

— Porque quiero estar solo para pensar un rato¿si'? — gritó Ron. Luego puso cara de tristeza — perdón por gritarles, pero... últimamente no ando bien... no sé que me pasa... discúlpenme — Ron se fue corriendo, dejando a los chicos mas desconcertados que antes.

Ron contuvo la lagrima que había estado a punto de correr por su mejilla y miró hacia atrás para ver si sus amigos, lo seguían, pero los vio entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda, luego se volvió a concentrar en el pedacito de pergamino. La flecha de tinta, que hasta hace un momento estaba recta, comenzó a girar hacia la derecha, hasta que al pasar por un pasillo la flecha apuntaba directamente hacia él. Siguió así la flecha del pergamino hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde caminó hasta una habitación donde normalmente se guardaban bancas viejas. Al entrar, la flecha se convirtió en un punto de tinta y desapareció del pergamino. Ron guardó el pergamino en la túnica, luego se quitó ésta, el pantalón y el suéter, revelando el uniforme.

Una fría voz desde las sombras le indicó — acércate —. Ron hizo de tripas corazón y caminó hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz, luego la voz dijo — _incendio _— y un fuego tenue iluminó las sombras. Malfoy pasó la varita mágica con aquel fuego por varias velas que fue soltando para que flotaran en el aire, hasta que la sala quedó completamente iluminada. Malfoy estaba sentado rodeado de cojines en una especie de diván con dosel.

Malfoy sonrió fríamente — vaya, el uniforme te sienta bien, aunque desentona un poquito con el rojo de tu cabello, ahora... acércate, títere —. Ron obedeció, y con movimientos muy lentos se paró frente a Malfoy — arrodillare — ordenó Malfoy — Ron así lo hizo, y dejó que Malfoy le pusiera una correa en el collar de perro. — Haz sido un niño malo... — sonrió Malfoy — eres demasiado obvio y tus amigos casi te descubren... debería castigarte¿tu qué opinas?

Ron guardó silencio

— Te he hecho una pregunta!

Ron bajó la vista — No lo sé... señor

— ¿No lo sabes? mmm... si no fueras prefecto, probablemente tendría que bajarte puntos, pero entre prefectos no es posible. De todas maneras, me gustaría que recordaras que fuera de aquí me debes de tratar como si no sucediera nada¿entendiste, títere? — rió Malfoy mientras jalaba un poco la correa.

— ...Si... señor — dijo Ron apenas pudiendo respirar.

Malfoy sonrió y lo jaló encima del diván y amarró su correa en uno de los pilares del dosel. Malfoy se desvistió y besó a Ron. Ron apretó los puños, temiendo lo que vendría después. Y estaba en lo cierto: Malfoy jaló la correa, obligando a Ron a succionar su miembro como la primera vez... igualmente Malfoy quedó complacido y lo recompensó como la primera vez, y Ron supo entonces porqué el short del uniforme tenía esos dos cierres en lugares donde Ron pensó que eran lugares "inusuales"

Hermione salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigió a los jardines, aun con millones de Runas antiguas dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

— Dios, algún día me voy a enfermar con tanta tarea — pensaba la chica mientras caminaba por los corredores y pasillos.

Salió por la puerta principal y fue hacia el lago, donde creyó reconocer unos cabellos rojizos. Se sentó al lado de su amigo, el cual ni lo notó.

— Ron... ¿estás llorando?

— ¡No te importa! — gritó Ron. Hermione cerró los ojos y pensó que lo mejor era irse, pero en ese momento Ron la abrazó y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, murmurando — no te importa... no... no te importa... no son tus asuntos... déjame en paz...

— Ron, si me importa, si son mis asuntos porque soy tu amiga y porque... — Hermione tomo aire — porque... te quiero muchísimo, Ron, no sabes cuanto.

—... ¿Hermione?

— Ron, tu me gustas


	3. continuacion cap 5, 6, 7, 8

**Capitulo 5: Geometría del amor**

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Hermione...

No podía ser...

Ron salió corriendo hacia el castillo, riendo histéricamente.

No podía ser... es decir, simplemente no podía ser... a Hermione le gustaba, él amaba a Harry... sólo faltaba que Harry amara a Hermione para que así éste fuera un triangulo amoroso muy estúpido... y decimos triángulo si no contábamos a Malfoy al cual le gustaba Harry y se acostaba con Ron, porque con Malfoy esto era una figura Geométrica sin forma...

Harry salía de la sala común intentando pensar dónde estarían sus amigos cuando en eso vio pasar corriendo por entre los pasillos a un chico pelirrojo.

— Ron?

El muchacho pelirrojo se detuvo y miró a Harry con cara de loco.

— Qué sucede, Ron?

— Harry... el eslabón de la figura geométrica...

— Eslabón, de que hablas?

— no, creo que mas bien el eslabón soy yo¿no, es decir, yo soy el centro del embrollo...

— Ron¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—... ¿te gusta Hermione?

— ¿qué?

— ¿si o no?

— pensé que sabías perfectamente que no

— uh... menos mal, al menos no somos una figura geométrica rara... aunque de todos modos lo somos¿no, es decir, todos de alguna forma tenemos algo que ver...

— Ron?

Ron cayó al suelo convulsionándose y comenzó a escupir sangre.

— Harry¿qué sucedió?

— Hermione... Ron... comenzó a decir cosas muy raras, en eso se desmayó y comenzó a tener convulsiones. Intenté levantarlo, pero me di cuenta de que estaba escupiendo sangre y lo traje a la enfermería, ahorita la señora Pomfrey lo calmó y está dormido.

— Si duerme es porque está mejor

— Hermione... tenía una crisis nerviosa... lo durmieron con drogas, sólo así se pudo calmar.

— Tu crees que esté consumiendo drogas y por eso esté así?

— Lo dudo — dijo la voz de Madame Pomfrey apareciendo de atrás de la cortina que cubría a Ron — no tiene signos de tener irritada la nariz o la garganta; los ojos los tiene hinchados, pero no parece ser cosa grave... yo diría que ha llorado mucho.

— Llorado? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— Si... procuren cuidarlo mucho del stress y procuren no decirle cosas que lo puedan afectar... su amigo tiene una severa depresión.

**Capítulo 6: El regalo**

: 4 meses después :

— Feliz cumpleaños, Ron!

— Gracias!... ¿y los regalos?

— ay Ron — se quejó Hermione — nunca cambias¿verdad?

— no, sí ha cambiado — dijo Ginny — mi hermano ya no está tan feo como antes

— ey! — se quejó Ron

— si ha cambiado — secundo Harry — hoy, además de celebrar el cumpleaños de Ron, celebramos un mes sin recaídas en la depresión.

— Bravo! — aplaudieron los tres mientras Ron hacía una pronunciada reverencia.

— Gracias, todo esto es gracias a ustedes... ¿y los regalos?

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron miradas de complicidad — nos retractamos! — dijeron ambos — Ron nunca cambiará!

Los chicos rieron. Ron recibió los regalos de sus amigos y de su hermana, además de los regalos que todos los Weasley le habían mandado por lechuza. Cuando menos se habían dado cuenta, ya era hora de que se fueran. Ginny tenía una cita con su novio en Hogsmeade, Hermione tenía una cita con el profesor Flitwick que necesitaba platicar con ella sobre su especialización en materia de Hechizos nivel extra; y Harry tenía una reunión con su club de amantes de la escoba (club que había formado él mismo), una bola de traumados admirando prototipos de escobas todo el día. Ron no había querido unirse al club porque pensaba que era tonto ir a babear y morirse de ganas por una escoba que nunca podría comprar.

Los chicos se disculparon con Ron y fueron a sus reuniones.

— Me alegra que Ron esté ya bien — dijo Hermione a Harry mientras salían de la sala común.

— Si, a mi también me alegra — respondió Harry sonriendo.

Ron entró en la habitación y comenzó a tirar las envolturas de los regalos, guardando sus regalos en su baúl. En eso estaba cuando algo llamó su atención, y, ya rutinariamente, sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo. Una flecha de tinta apareció en el pergamino, señalando hacia algún lugar remoto.

Ron dio un suspiro, tomó sus regalos y los tiró dentro del baúl sin poner atención en ellos. Luego rebuscó en la esquina derecha del baúl y sacó un costalito raído del cual extrajo un collar de perro, se lo puso y se tapó con el cuello de la camisa para que no se le viera, luego comenzó a ir hacia donde la flecha en el pergamino le indicaba.

Salio de la sala común y caminó por varios pasillos, hasta llegar cerca de unas aulas del cuarto piso. Ahí entró en un aula vacía que estaba en penumbra y cerró la puerta con seguro. Ron agradecía en el alma que Malfoy ya no le hiciera usar el uniforme... bueno, con excepción del collar de perro, que ése era obligatorio.

— Weasley...

Ron fue hacia el rincón de donde salía la voz. Malfoy salio de entre las sombras, puso su mano en la barbilla de Ron y le atrajo hacia si. Examinó por un segundo su rostro y luego lo besó.

Ron estaba tranquilo. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, sobre todo en los últimos meses, en los cuales las sesiones de tortura de Malfoy habían sido diarias, esto lo tenía agotado mas física que mentalmente...

Malfoy revoloteaba con sus labios y manos por el cuello de Ron, de tal forma que las uñas de Malfoy le hacían daño a Ron, en eso comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

— Señor¿desea usted que me quite la ropa? — preguntó Ron

— No... — respondió Malfoy jadeando mientras rompía los botones de la camisa de Ron de un jalón.

A Ron esto le pareció extraño pero prefirió no preguntar. En eso, Malfoy hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: tomó a Ron por las piernas, lo levantó y comenzó a besarle el vientre, mientras sus manos jugaban con las piernas de Ron.

— ...Malf... Milord! — exclamó Ron

Al parecer, a Malfoy no le gustaba que los sirvientes le subieran ni tantito la voz, porque soltó inmediatamente a Ron y lo miró. Luego lo tomó delicadamente por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia si. Malfoy le quitó el collar de perro y le besó el cuello.

— Weasley...

Malfoy le acarició el cabello. Ron estaba realmente asustado¿qué sucedía con Malfoy?.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Weasley — dijo Malfoy y le puso un collar de perro con incrustaciones de oro, plata y diamantes. En la parte del frente tenía un cascabel y tenía las iniciales de Ron. después de esto, Malfoy lo besó y salio de la habitación, dejando a Ron con montones de preguntas en su cabeza.

Apenas Ron llegó a la habitación de los chicos se quitó el collar y lo examino detenidamente. A decir verdad, todo el collar estaba hecho de oro y plata, porque no solo tenía incrustaciones en la cinta del collar, sino que la misma cinta del collar era hecha de hilos finos de oro y plata. ¿Por qué Malfoy se molestaría en llamarle para darle un collar nuevo? sobre todo un collar tan caro! porque eso debía valer mas o menos lo mismo que toda la casa donde Ron vivía, tal vez más...

Lo extraño era que Malfoy no hubiera hecho nada. Al principio, las torturas habían sido casi una vez cada tres días, pero en los últimos meses, Ron se había acostumbrado a fuerzas a que a diario recibía la llamada de Malfoy, a veces había días que era hasta dos veces, inclusive a veces había sido llamado en la madrugada y tenía que usar montones de hechizos para que nadie lo descubriera yendo en la noche a responder la llamada, pero últimamente volvían a disminuir otra vez a solo una vez cada tres días. Probablemente porque era el cumpleaños de Ron, Malfoy había decidido no torturarlo, lo extraño era que se suponía que a Malfoy no le importaban esas cosas... De todos modos, Ron estaba contento de que Malfoy no hiciera nada, porque estas ultimas semanas se había sentido muy cansado por exceso de "ejercicio", si es que así se le podía llamar.

Tal vez sería que se hubiera acostumbrado a ello, pero se podía decir que Ron ya no se deprimía tanto como los primeros meses, en los cuales inclusive había pensado en el suicidio... ahora simplemente se daba cuenta de que tendría que aprender a vivir con el problema, le gustara o no, para que Harry estuviera bien, para que Malfoy dejara de, día con día, amenazarlo con decirle a Harry. En realidad, a Ron no le molestaba el hecho de que Malfoy le dijera a Harry lo que Ron sentía por él, sino que le dolía pensar que Harry lo repudiaría para siempre... A Ron no le importaba que su amigo no lo quisiera de la misma manera de la que él le quería, sólo quería poder protegerle de Malfoy así como Harry le protegía del mal, sólo quería poder estar cerca de él, poder respirar su aire, poder hundirse en su mirada profunda, poder reír junto a él, poder verle feliz... aunque el propio Ron no lo fuese... ser sólo su amigo, mientras por dentro se consumía de amor.

**Capitulo 7: Un nuevo título.**

— Hola Ron! — saludó Hermione al entrar en la vacía sala común — qué haces?

— Hago la tarea de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

— Tu? haciendo tarea? en tu cumpleaños? en viernes? a las 8 de la noche? el ultimo día de clases antes de que inicien las vacaciones de pascua?

— Que? acaso tú querías hacerme la tarea?

— No, mejor ya no te interrumpo, sigue haciendo tu tarea.

— La verdad ya me aburrí — dijo Ron aventando sus cosas a la mochila — mejor hay que hacer algo.

— ¿como qué?

— no se, lo que sea... platícame algo.

— Qué quieres que te platique? — preguntó Hermione sentándose en el sofá al lado de Ron.

— lo que sea

— Pues... mmm... ¿qué es eso que brilla en tu bolsillo?

Ron metió rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo temiendo que Hermione viera el collar de Malfoy — Nada — respondió — no es nada.

— No te hagas! — exclamó juguetona Hermione — qué es eso?

— en serio no es nada!

— déjame ver!

Los chicos empezaron a pelear, lo bueno es que la sala común estaba vacía completamente, porque sino todos se hubieran reído de ése par de amigos revolcándose por el suelo riéndose como locos y peleándose por algo que estaba dentro de la bolsa del pantalón de Ron.

No supieron en qué momento pasó, pero Ron quedó atrapado debajo de Hermione. Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose.

— Hermione... ¿me sueltas?

Hermione pareció no escucharle. Ella le tomó por el cuello — Ron, tienes rasguños en el cuello.

— En serio? — preguntó Ron, y pensó que era probable que los rasguños se los hubiera hecho Malfoy hacia tan solo un rato.

— qué te pasó, Ron?

— En serio no sé, tal vez me rasqué y no me di cuenta.

— No te creo...

Ron se quedó sorprendido con lo que pasó después. Los labios de Hermione estaban sobre los suyos. Ron sintió asco¡Hermione era su amiga, y al parecer ella no lo quería entender...

En eso se abrió la entrada de la sala común. Hermione dio un brinco del susto, levantándose de encima de Ron. Ron vio cómo la cara de Hermione adquirió expresión de terror, y al voltear hacia la entrada de la sala común vio porqué.

Harry estaba parado justo enfrente de ellos, con expresión de sorpresa — Ah... disculpen! — exclamó Harry corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos — perdón, hagan de cuenta que yo no estuve aquí... si, aquí no pasó nada!

Escucharon a Harry encerrarse en la habitación de los chicos. Hermione miró a Ron y sonriendo pícaramente — Ups! — dijo la chica.

Ron no le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Qué sucede? — preguntó ella.

Ron la miró — Hermione... desde que me lo dijiste no lo podía creer... y ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos me asusta.

— ¿qué?

— lo de que te gustaba

Hermione guardó silencio y bajó la vista.

— Hermione, tu eres mi amiga, te quiero no sabes cuanto, pero hasta ahí... — dijo el muchacho — discúlpame que no te pueda querer como tu quisieras, pero no puedo, va en contra de mis sentimientos.

— Está bien... te entiendo...— respondió la muchacha — perdóname.

Hermione se levantó del suelo sin levantar la vista e hizo el gesto de irse hacia los dormitorios, pero la mano de Ron la detuvo.

— Hermione... ¿estás llorando?

— Suéltame! no son tus asuntos!

— Eso mismo te dijiste una vez... — Ron abrazó a Hermione. La chica comenzó a llorar mas y mas fuerte,... verdaderamente ésta era una persecución muy triste... Hermione amaba a Ron, pero él no le podía corresponder, porque él amaba a Harry, el cual nunca le correspondería.

— Harry?

Ron no obtuvo respuesta. Supuso que Harry ya estaría dormido, porque vio las cortinas del dosel cerradas. Fue al baño, se cambio y regresó. Se acostó en su cama , cerró las cortinas y se dispuso a dormir. Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Harry, que había apartado las cortinas y estaba parado frente a él.

— Harry?

— Perdón, creí que estabas despierto.

— De hecho estaba despierto, creo que tengo insomnio.

— Oye, discúlpame por lo de hace rato...

— ¿por qué?

— Por interrumpirlos a ustedes

— Oh, no interrumpiste nada

— En serio, a mi me pareció que si

— La verdad no, de hecho te agradezco que hayas aparecido.

— Por qué?

— Hermione comenzaba a asustarme

— ¿es que ustedes no son novios?

— No!... de hecho ella me confesó hace mucho que yo le gustaba... el día de hoy nos estábamos peleando porque quería ver qué traía en mi bolsillo y me besó!

— Y luego llegué yo

— Exacto... luego te fuiste y le expliqué que yo la quiero mucho pero como a una amiga, y ella comenzó a llorar...

Harry se acercó un poco hacia Ron mirándolo a los ojos — mmm... a mi me parece que por mi culpa se enojaron y cortaron.

— Nunca hemos andado! en serio¿por qué no me crees?

— Mmm... no sé... es algo que veo que me parece extraño...

— Déjate de chorradas! Hermione NO me gusta!

— Pero no te enojes! — dijo Harry sonriendo — si dices que no te gusta entonces te creo... en fin, ya tengo sueño, mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

— Si, buenas noches

Harry desapareció cerrando las cortinas. Ron suspiró, hundió la cara en la almohada... la sonrisa de Harry era tan hermosa...

— Auch... — murmuró Ron es sueños. Lentamente se despertó y se levantó. La marca de Malfoy le quemaba. Fue al baño, se puso la bata, luego sacó del fondo del cajón de la mesita de noche el collar que Malfoy le acababa de regalar y se lo puso, luego se puso una bufanda para taparlo, tomó de la mesita de noche el pedacito de pergamino y salió de la habitación, comenzando a seguir la flecha del pergamino.

Después de mucho caminar por los pasillos, hasta que llegó al aula de encantamientos. Entró sigilosamente y cerró con seguro la puerta. Malfoy apareció enseguida detrás de él y lo tomó por la cintura.

Para sorpresa de Ron, Malfoy sonrió, pero no con una de esas sonrisas frías que usualmente tenía Malfoy, sino una sonrisa simple y sincera.

— Veo que te pusiste el collar que te di... — dijo Malfoy

— Si Milord me da algo es porque quiere que me lo ponga¿no?

La sonrisa de Malfoy desapareció y fue remplazada por una expresión de enojo — que bien que lo entiendas... imbécil.

—... disculpe mi atrevimiento, Señor, pero ¿está molesto porque le levanté un poco la voz hace rato?

— No estoy molesto, tonto — dijo Malfoy soltándolo y le dio la espalda —... la verdad no sé ni para qué te llamé si me vas a hacer preguntas tontas.

Ron entendió a la perfección a lo que Malfoy iba, así que fue hacia una mesa y se sentó sobre ella. Comenzó a quitarse el pijama, pero Malfoy lo miró y lo detuvo.

— No...

— ¿Quiere hacerlo usted, Señor?

— No... así quédate... —Malfoy se subió a la mesa y se sentó al estilo indio — ven — le indicó a Ron. Éste se sentó entre las piernas de Malfoy. Malfoy lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ron — Weasley... — murmuró Malfoy — ... Ron Weasley... Ron Bilius Weasley...

Ron sintió escalofríos, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Malfoy llamarlo por su nombre. Malfoy hundió su cara contra el pelo de Ron, luego suspiró.

Así pasaron algunos minutos. Ron se sentía incomodo hasta el punto de que creía preferir el protocolo de antes.

Malfoy susurró — Ron...

Eso era todo, Ron ya no podía soportar el miedo. Se levantó de la mesa y preguntó— ¿cómo me llamó, Milord?

— Ron... ¿o prefieres que te siga llamando títere?

— No... esta bien, señor.

Malfoy se levantó también de la mesa y se puso frente a Ron. Lo besó tomándolo por la cintura, acarició su cabello rojo, le acarició una mejilla y se separó de él, luego fue hacia la puerta — Ron... tu... me puedes llamar también por mi nombre, tienes permiso.

— ¿cómo¿Milord Malfoy¿Milord Draco Malfoy?

— No... solo Draco — respondió el muchacho y salió rápidamente del aula.

— Draco... — repitió Ron en la oscuridad del aula vacía.

**Capitulo 8: La segunda llamada**

Ron caminaba ya de regreso a la sala común, aún pensando en lo extraño que actuaba Malfoy. Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 4 de la mañana. Lentamente se quitó el collar de Malfoy y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Al llegar le dio la contraseña a la señora gorda, la cual lo reprendió por salir tan temprano. Acababa de entrar y de cerrar otra vez el pasaje de la sala común cuando...

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Ron abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — repitió Harry

— ...Salí a dar un paseo

— Ajá, y yo soy baterista de "las brujas de Macbeth"¿dónde estabas?

— En serio estaba paseando! no podía dormir y salí a dar una vuelta!... ¿por qué no me crees?

— ... perdón, solo que a veces ya no sé ni que creer... a veces temo que te vuelvas a deprimir, que te pueda pasar algo...

— No te preocupes, Harry, estoy bien — aseguró Ron poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry, éste lo miró y ambos sonrieron.

— Estás seguro?

— Por su puesto!

— ... me alegra, por un momento temí que otra vez estuvieras deprimido...

— Claro que no! mírame¿me veo deprimido?

Harry estudió el rostro de Ron — Mmm... pues... no, pero sí traes unas ojeras espantosas. Si Parvati las viera, daría un grito, mejor vayamos a dormir, aprovechemos que todavía nos quedan tres horas antes de que se despierten los chicos que se van a ir a pasar vacaciones a sus casas. Ginny va a irse a pasar las vacaciones a tu casa¿no?

— Si — asintió Ron — dijo que quería ir con mi mamá a que le enseñara a cocinar pastel de cayos, o algo así.

Los dos muchachos subieron al dormitorio, donde cada uno se acostó en su cama, esperando que el despertador se descompusiera para así levantarse hasta que la profesora viniera a sacarlos a tiros de la cama.

— Auch!... ¿otra vez?

Ron se despertó otra vez con la marca ardiéndole. Miró el reloj. Ésta vez faltaban diez minutos para las 7 de la mañana. Nadie estaba despierto en el dormitorio. Se levantó, fue al baño, se vistió y se fue a seguir el pergamino que le señalaba el camino.

El pergamino lo llevó hasta un aula del cuarto piso. Frente a la puerta, se puso el collar de Malfoy y luego entró.

Malfoy estaba ahí, y apenas lo vio entrar, casi se le abalanzó encima. Lo cubrió de besos desesperadamente. Luego se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

— Ron...

— Milord?

— No, te dije que me podías llamar Draco.

— Ok... Draco.

Draco se dirigió hacia una banca y se sentó. Con un ademán, Draco le indicó que se sentara entre sus piernas, Ron así lo hizo. Draco volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

— Cuéntame algo — pidió Malfoy

— ¿como qué... Draco?

— No sé, lo que sea

— Pues... en mi cumpleaños recibí como regalos un libro de los Chuddley Cannons de parte de Hermione, recibí un abrillantador de escobas de parte de Harry...

— No me hables de sangre sucias ni de Potter... háblame de ti, qué es de tu vida, de tu familia, de lo que sea.

Ron dio un suspiro —... no hay mucho que contar, solo que soy el penúltimo de una lista de siete hijos... la única hija es Ginny, la mas pequeña, que ya ni siquiera es pequeña, se ha convertido en toda una mujer... vivimos en una bonita casa...

— ¿qué mas¿cómo es tu casa?

Ron vaciló. No quería darle mas armas a Draco para que se burlara de él.

— Dime, no me voy a burlar — aseguró Draco como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento — lo prometo.

— ... mi casa es una casa de varios pisos, cada uno tenemos nuestro cuarto, solo Fred y George dormían en un mismo cuarto. Inclusive ahora que solo estamos Ginny y yo, todos los cuartos de mis hermanos siguen siendo de ellos, porque a veces en navidad van a visitarnos... todos se han ido a trabajar a otros lugares. Respecto a Percy... mi madre ha querido que respetemos su cuarto por si algún día se digna regresar, pero yo lo dudo; quién sabe dónde viva... solo sabemos que trabaja en el ministerio.

— A ti¿en qué te gustaría trabajar?

— Aun no lo sé... probablemente sanador.

—... por lo que veo te gusta ayudar a los demás.

— si, tengo muchas cosas de qué agradecerle al mundo, aunque no lo parezca... — dijo Ron con un ligero tono de reproche.

— si, te entiendo.

Ron miró a Draco con sorpresa — ¿tu¿me entiendes?

— Si... es decir, tengo muchas cosas de que agradecer a la vida, pero otras que no puedo agradecer... como tener el padre que tengo.

Ron lo miró asombrado¿qué estaba diciendo Draco?

— Si... si soy sincero a mi no me gusta tener un padre tan rígido. Está bien que en la mayoría de las cosas que dice tiene razón, pero hay otras que no... es decir¡él piensa que Pansy Parkinson sería una esposa perfecta para mi, y esto lo comenzó a pensar desde que supo que era de una familia distinguida de magos! o sea, si realmente conociera a Pansy, se daría cuenta de que esa es una chica estúpida y chillona; en serio siento pena por el pobre que se case con ella.

— ¿Y si te toca ser tú el que se case con ella?

— ... ¡primero en Azkaban que casado con esa acromántula!

— no menciones esas cosas o salgo corriendo!

— ¿las acromántulas? les tienes miedo a las acromántulas, Ron?

— Si, y mucho. Cuando era pequeño, Fred y George hechizaron mi osito de felpa para que se convirtiera en una araña gigante, y desde entonces no lo pude superar.

— Traumas de la infancia... si, suele pasar. Una vez yo me caí en un caldero de mi padre que todavía tenía restos de poción.

— ¿y qué sucedió?

— Nada... solo digamos que no es muy agradable que en todas las fotos de tu tercer cumpleaños aparezcas con la piel más azul que los afiches de Ravenclaw.

— Te pusiste azul!

— Si... y no precisamente del coraje.

Ambos chicos rieron.

— Bueno... ya se va haciendo tarde — dijo Draco mirando su reloj de pulsera — será mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar. Es sábado y estamos de vacaciones, pero aún así puede que a alguien se le ocurra buscarnos.

— Si, es verdad.

Ambos bajaron de la mesa y se miraron. Fue cuando Ron cayó en la cuenta de algo¡Estaba con Malfoy!... bueno, no es que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero por un momento había hablado con Malfoy de una manera tan abierta que a Ron le había parecido que platicaba con otra persona; no con el altanero, malvado, burlón y arrogante Malfoy. Al parecer, Malfoy ya no era Malfoy, ahora solo era... Draco.

— ¿qué sucede, Ron? — preguntó Draco viendo que el pelirrojo se había quedado observándolo extrañamente.

— No... no pasa nada — mintió Ron apartando su vista.

— En serio, dime qué sucede.

— Bueno... es que es raro...

— ¿qué?

— Que después de tantos años de conocernos, de odiarnos, de pelearnos, después de... — Ron se detuvo.

— Después de haberte cogido y obligarte a muchas cosas... — complemento Draco.

—... si, después de eso... después de todo... nunca creí que fueras...

— que fuera qué?

— una persona que pueda ser tan...

— tan qué, Ron?

—... tan abierta para platicar.

Draco tomó otra vez su actitud altanera y le lanzó una mirada fría — de vez en cuando uno tiene que detenerse a investigar qué especie de servidumbre es la posee.

Ron lo miró con tristeza — si así lo piensa, Milord...

Ron dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salirse del cuarto. No podía creer que Malfoy fuera tan presumido como para no permitirse ni un pequeño elogio, tomando en cuenta que no se merecía ninguno...

Ron sintió los brazos de Malfoy cerrarse alrededor suyo, mientras sentía como el rubio dejaba descansar su frente contra su cabeza — no te creas, Ron — rió Draco — es broma!

— ... no sé, aun no lo creo.

— por qué? no puedes confiar en mi?

— no — dijo Ron tajantemente.

— ¿por qué no¿acaso no me he portado mejor contigo estas ultimas veces¿acaso no te he respetado?

— Bueno... si, pero...

— No hay pero. Acepto que no puedo evitar los deseos carnales que me carcomen a veces, y el saber que estás a mi completa disposición no ayuda, pero por una vez en mi vida estoy intentando ser mejor persona y detenerme; me gustaría que tomaras en cuenta eso.

— Si, pero aun así me es difícil... después de todo lo que ha sucedido, tu sabes qué... si soy sincero conmigo mismo, creo que aún te tengo algo de... asco.

— Si, lo sé... bueno, hora de irnos.

Draco soltó a Ron. Ron esperaba que, como otras veces, Draco se despidiera de él con atrevidos besos franceses, pero esta vez no fue así; Draco simplemente le besó la mejilla, le acarició el brazo izquierdo, le dedicó una sonrisa y un rápido adiós antes de salir. Realmente todo era extraño... era bastante extraño que Ron le hubiera dicho a Draco que le daba algo de asco y el otro lo aceptara, era curioso que Draco se contuviera a violar a Ron como otras veces... ¿qué estaba sucediendo?


	4. continuacion cap 9, 10

**Capitulo 9: The great invitation.**

— Buenos días — saludó Ron viendo llegar a sus amigos al gran comedor — ¿gustan waffles?

— No, gracias — dijo Hermione aun media dormida — Ron, no me explico como es que te levantaste tan temprano.

— Tenía mucha hambre

Los muchachos estaban desayunando cuando...

— Ron, te hablan.

Ron miró a Hermione, la cual lo miraba alternativamente a él y a una lechuza negra que se había parado frente a Ron. El muchacho desprendió la carta que la lechuza traía en la pata, después la lechuza salio volando. Ron examinó la carta. Era un sobre normal, pero atrás estaba cerrado con un sello de lacre verde con una serpiente marcada. Al momento supo de quien era y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

— ¿quien la envía, Ron?

— Eh... luego te digo.

— Eso mismo nos dijiste la vez del paquete negro y nunca supimos que pasó con él — dijo Harry.

— Si... es una sorpresa, luego les digo — mintió Ron.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Realmente no creían que fuera ninguna sorpresa.

— Solo voy al baño, ahorita vengo — aseguró Ron a sus amigos.

— Pero rápido — pidió Harry — es primera vez que te estoy ganando en ajedrez mágico y quiero evitar que te vayas y pienses en una mejor estrategia mientras estás en el baño.

— Yo no voy al baño a pensar, no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, o una u otra!

Ron se encerró en el baño. Rápidamente sacó la carta de Draco de su bolsillo, la abrió y comenzó a leerla, la carta decía así:

Ron:

Te invito a que esta tarde a las cuatro nos veamos nuevamente, en mi sala común, pero esta vez sin collar, también por eso te quise hacer la invitación por escrito, para que vayas si tu quieres y no obligado como normalmente vas. Espero que aceptes mi invitación. Mi sala común está en el pasillo adyacente al salón de pociones, la contraseña es Necrolatría. Espero realmente que aceptes.

Atte. Draco.

Ron se quedó de piedra. ¿Draco? ¿invitándolo a su sala común? en serio que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco... ¡Draco invitando a Ron, el sirviente, a su sala común, sin collar de perro y por voluntad propia!

Por precaución, hizo desaparecer la carta; después salió del baño y miró su reloj de pulsera. Era la una y media, tenía dos horas y media para pensar en una buena excusa para librarse de sus amigos y acudir con Draco.

Al regresar, le dio tremenda paliza a Harry en el ajedrez. Harry, como siempre, se quedó haciendo berrinche.

— ¿por qué no te puedo ganar? — chillaba Harry jalándose el cabello.

— Porque te falta técnica, mi muy estimado Watson — rió Ron.

En ese momento, un trapo viejo entró por una ventana y se estrelló contra una pared, después resbaló hasta caer encima de un sillón, del cual calló al suelo.

— Otra vez... — murmuró Ron levantándose hacia el trapo viejo mientras sus amigos lo miraban con atención. Ron tomó el trapo por una de las orillitas y los chicos vieron que no se trataba de un trapo viejo, sino de...

— Errol! — exclamó Ron tomando a la vieja lechuza en brazos — estás hecha un asco...

— ¿Eso es Errol? — preguntó Hermione

— ¿Errol, ¿todavía vive? — preguntó Harry — yo creía que ya había muerto.

— No, aún vive — dijo Ron — pero mis padres ya casi nunca la usan. Quise regalarles a Pig, pero ellos no aceptaron, y están ahorrando para comprar una nueva.

Ron abrió la carta y la leyó. La buena excusa que había esperado, la buena excusa que le permitiría ir a ver qué quería Draco...

— Mis hermanos vienen! — exclamó Ron.

— ¡¿Qué! — exclamaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Que Bill, Charlie, Fred y George vienen a Hogwarts! dicen que tienen que venir por algunos asuntos con Dumbledore y de pasada vienen a verme.

— ¿Cuándo vienen? — preguntó Harry.

— Hoy! llegan... a las 4, dicen que pidieron permiso a Dumbledore para que me permitiera ir a recogerlos a la estación de Hogsmeade, porque necesitan que les ayude a cargar con algunas cosas.

— Entonces, ¿a qué hora irás a recogerlos?

— Iré a esperarlos desde las tres y media.

Los muchachos decidieron seguir jugando ajedrez mientras esperaban a que diera la hora de la comida. A Harry casi le dio un ataque de nervios cuando Ron lo derrotó otras dos veces. Entonces decidieron dejar que Hermione jugara contra Harry, para que así sí pudiera ganar Harry.

— Vamos, Hermione no es la gran cosa en este juego — le dijo Ron antes de comenzar la partida.

— Ron tiene toda la razón —aceptó la muchacha — no soy nada buena en esto, así que es probable que me ganes

Para tristeza de Harry, las cosas no siempre resultan como uno supone...

— Jaque mate

— ¡¡Noooooooooooo! — gritó Harry — ¡¿por qué!

— Porque éste flanco lo dejaste desprotegido y...

— Era una pregunta retórica... — murmuró Harry hundiéndose en el sillón.

— Ya, Harry, no te pongas así — dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Harry lo miró — si, pero no eres tu el que siempre pierde.

Siguieron hablando otro rato, principalmente de estrategias de ajedrez, hasta que dieron las tres.

Bajaron a comer. Después de eso, Dumbledore se acercó a los tres muchachos.

— Ron — dijo el director dirigiéndose al muchacho — supongo que tus hermanos te han informado de su visita al colegio.

— Si, profesor

— por lo tanto supongo que ya sabrás del permiso que os he concedido

— Si, profesor, muchas gracias.

— Entonces solo falta que ponga al tanto a Filch para que os deje salir. Espero que regresen puntuales y no se quieran retrasar tanto en Hogsmeade, pues éste permiso es solo por ser esta vez un caso especial.

— Si, gracias, profesor.

Dumbledore sonrió y se alejó. Ron miró su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban quince para las cuatro. Rápidamente se despidió de los chicos y salio corriendo. Al salir del gran comedor, sacó la carta de sus hermanos y la volvió a leer:

Pequeño Ronnie (ahh, que lindo):

No sé si ya estés enterado del chisme, pero tus 4 fabulosos hermanos (definitivamente Percy no) vamos a ir a visitarte al colegio. Bueno, en realidad vamos a ver unos asuntos con Dumbledore, pero además de pasada iremos a ver a nuestro pequeño y queridísimo hermanito menor Ronnie, o sea tu.

Probablemente nos quedemos dos días por allá. Por cierto, le pedimos permiso a Dumbledore para que dejen a ti y a tus amigos salir a recibirnos a la estación de Hogsmeade. Llegamos el día 2 de marzo a las 5:30 PM.

Espero que Errol llegue a tiempo, originalmente esta carta la estamos enviando el 24 de febrero, si llega antes de tu cumpleaños entonces es un nuevo record para Errol.

Bueno, en todo caso los esperamos en la estación.

Atte:

Charlie

Bill

George (no se nota que Charlie nos quitó la pluma, ¿verdad?)

Fred (lo que pasa es que no nos quieren)

Ron doblo la carta y la metió a su bolsillo. Se sentía culpable por échales mentiras a sus amigos diciéndoles que solo a él le habían dado permiso para ir y diciéndoles que sus hermanos llegarían a las cuatro, pero realmente no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma de acudir a lo de Draco sin que sus amigos sospecharan.

Entre estos pensamientos, llegó a las mazmorras, donde encontró fácilmente la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, dado que ya había estado por ahí cuando estaba en segundo, pero esto Draco no lo sabía.

Ron pronuncio la contraseña al muro, el cual se abrió. Ron suspiró, tomó aire nuevamente y entró a la sala común.

**Capitulo 10: Dos iguales.**

Ron entró en una habitación nada confortable comparada con la sala común de Gryffindor. En ella había sillones de color verde y del techo colgaban estandartes verdes y plateados. Toda la sala estaba vacía.

— Pensé que no vendrías.

Ron volteó hacia un pasillo, que era de donde salía la voz. Del pasillo salió Draco, para sorpresa de Ron, sonriente. Draco se acercó a Ron, lo tomó de la mano.

— Ven — le dijo — será mejor que vayamos a los dormitorios, si llega a venir alguien y te ve, podría ocurrir una desgracia.

— ¿Una desgracia?

— Si — asintió Draco — te podrían expulsar, lo cual sería una lastima tomando en cuenta de que ya faltan solo tres meses para que nos graduemos.

A Ron le pareció extraño que Draco tomara aquello como una desgracia, tomando en cuenta de que el Malfoy de antes deseaba mas que nadie que eso pasara.

Ambos fueron hasta los dormitorios de los Slytherins, los cuales estaban vacíos. Todo parecía que Draco estaba solo en toda la sala común.

— ¿No hay nadie en tu sala común? — preguntó Ron.

— Mmm... creo que hay unas chicas de primer curso en sus dormitorios, pero los demás están en los jardines paseando; de mis amigos sólo se quedó Blaise, pero le pedí que se largara de aquí.

Draco se sentó en su cama. Ron dudó cuando Draco le invitó a sentarse a su lado, aún sentía algo de miedo.

— No haré nada — dijo Draco como si leyera su pensamiento— te lo prometo.

Ron se sentó y Draco sonrió.

— ¿Para qué querías que viniera? — preguntó Ron.

— ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Es simplemente que me parece un poco extraña una invitación tuya en estas condiciones.

— ¿condiciones como cuales?

— Pues... sin collar, sin llamarme por medio de la marca, ya el hecho de que sea una invitación abierta me parece extraño.

— En ese caso sería yo quien tendría que preguntar por qué acudiste a una invitación abierta de parte mía si te parece extraña.

— Tal vez por el mismo hecho de que me pareció extraño... además de que últimamente no has estado "normal"

— ¿"normal", ¿a qué te refieres con "normal", Ron?

— Bueno, no has estado "normal" si tomamos en cuenta que "normal" en un Malfoy no es tratar a los demás con amabilidad.

— ¿En serio soy tan detestable?

— Eh... ¿realmente quieres que responda a esa pregunta?

— No, en realidad creo adivinar la respuesta

Ron realmente estaba consternado. No creía que Draco pudiera ser una persona tan diferente a como siempre había pensado que era.

Por extraño que parezca, a Ron no le fue tan difícil abrirse a platicar con Draco, así como también pudo notar que a Draco no le era tan difícil platicar con él.

Así platicaron un rato, de sus familias, de sus amigos, de sus gustos, de música, etc.

Cuando Ron miró su reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya eran las cinco quince.

— Chin! ya son las cinco quince! me tengo que ir!

— A donde? — preguntó tristemente Draco.

— ¿No te dije? hoy llegan mis hermanos, vienen a visitarme y me permitieron que fuera a recogerlos a la estación de Hogsmeade.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, y ya estoy retrasado.

— Oh, ya veo... te acompaño entonces hasta la entrada para cerciorarme de que nadie te vea.

Ambos muchachos salieron de la habitación de los chicos y fueron hasta la entrada de la sala común.

— Bueno... entonces, nos vemos — dijo Ron extendiendo una mano hacia Draco.

Draco tomó su mano y se inclinó un poco — hasta luego — dijo plantando un beso en el dorso de la mano de Ron, luego sonrió.

Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Al salir de la sala común todavía no podía creer que se hubiera hecho amigo de Draco y de que éste le acabara de dar un beso en la mano. Con esto todavía en la cabeza, caminó hasta el Gran vestíbulo, donde el conserje Filch lo estaba esperando. Al verlo, hizo una mueca que muy a fuerzas se podía tomar por una sonrisa, y le dejó salir por la puerta. Caminó todo el empedrado hacia las afueras de Hogwarts y llegó al tranquilo pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde enseguida echó a andar hacía la estación.

No esperó mucho antes de ver aparecer en la estación un tren color verde, del cual salieron varios pasajeros de entre los cuales alcanzó a ver a varios pelirrojos

— ¡¡Ronnie, Roncito! — chillo Fred al verlo — ¡¡hermanito!

Los gemelos se le abalanzaron al verlo.

— ¡¿Hermanito! — preguntó Charlie — ¿a éste muchachote le llamas "hermanito", ya no es un hermanito, se ha convertido en todo un hombre

— Exacto — secundó Bill — ya está en edad de que nos lo podamos llevar a una Súper-peda Weasley

— Si! — exclamaron los gemelos — cervezas! cervezas! alcohooooooooooooool!

— Ya párenle, par de borrachos! — los reprendió Charlie — por si se les olvida, tenemos una montaña de maletas que cargar.

Efectivamente, los cuatro Weasley llevaban dos maletas cada uno, de hecho Bill llevaba tres.

— ¿Y tú por qué traes tantas maletas, Bill? — preguntó Ron

— Oh... una de mi ropa y una de mis papeles.

— ¿Y la tercera?

— Es un secreto

— Yo te diré — susurró George — en la tercera trae su equipo para cuidar su cabello.

Los Weasley aparecieron unos carritos y en ellos pusieron las maletas, después Bill llevó los carritos flotando dirigiéndolos con su varita mágica.

Iban a medio camino cuando...

— Ron ¿y por qué no vinieron Harry y Hermione?

— Ah... pues... necesito que me hagan un favor.

Los cuatro Weasley lo miraron. — ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Charlie.

— Pues... que le digan a mis amigos que ustedes iban a llegar a las cuatro pero que se les hizo un poquito tarde.

— ¿Por qué necesitas que te hagamos ese favor?

— Porque yo les dije eso para poder ir a las cuatro a...a ver a alguien.

Los Weasley intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

— Creo saber a lo que se refiere Ron — dijo Bill sonriendo.

Los gemelos comenzaron a cantar — Ron tiene novia, Ron tiene novia...!

— Cállense... solo fui a ver a alguien...en serio, no es nada mío!

— Ron tiene novia, Ron tiene novia!

— Que no!

—Y ¿quien es la afortunada? — preguntó Charlie.

— Que no es mi novia! — gritó Ron pensando en lo horrible que sería tener a Draco como novia (y lo peor, ni siquiera como novio, sino de novia).

— Bueno, guardaremos el secreto si nos dices porqué no le quieres decir a Harry y a Hermione que estás quedando con alguien.

— Yo digo que Ron es novio de Hermione y que Ron le está poniendo el cuerno con otra... — dijo George.

— Que no, Hermione no es mi novia, y no busco una!... simplemente no quiero que se enteren porque me empezaría a hacer burla, como quien sabe quienes que yo conozco — dijo Ron mirando a Fred y a George, los cuales pusieron cara de inocentes.

— Ok, no te preocupes, no diremos nada — aseguró Charlie

— lo prometemos, pequeño Ronnie — exclamaron los gemelos

— Mi boca es una tumba — dijo Bill.

— Gracias — suspiró Ron.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, los hermanos mayores le pidieron a Ron que les cuidara la mitad de las maletas, mientras que ellos tomaron una cada uno y fueron hacia el segundo piso.

Ron se quedó ahí un rato, esperando a que regresaran sus hermanos. Mientras estaba ahí parado, se encontró con Harry y Hermione.

— Ron! — exclamó Harry — ¿dónde estabas, ¡te hemos estado buscando como locos!

— Estaba en Hogsmeade, lo que pasa es que el tren estaba retrasado y llegó hace ratito.

— Y ¿dónde están tus hermanos? — preguntó Hermione

— Fueron a ver a Dumbledore para hablar con el sobre un asunto que no me quisieron decir.

— que raro...

Un rato después, llegaron los muchachos, ya sin sus otras maletas. Saludaron a Harry y a Hermione, y luego todos fueron a la sala común.

— A que no saben... —exclamó Fred

— ¿qué? — preguntó Ron

— que nos vamos a quedar a dormir con los chicos — respondió George — al fin que como hay tres camas libres...

— Pero ustedes son cuatro

— No importa, Fred y yo nos podemos dormir en una sola cama.

Dicho y hecho, por la noche los muchachos se acomodaron cada quien en una de las camas libres, con excepción de Fred y George, los cuales se acomodaron juntos en una misma cama.

Así los chicos pasaron la noche.


	5. continuacion cap 11, 12, 13

**Capitulo 11: Hermandad.**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron despertó en medio de gritos y risas. Al descorrer las cortinas de la cama se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos, Hermione y Harry, todos en pijama, estaban en medio de una guerra de almohadazos.

— ¡Miren! — exclamó Fred — ¡Ron ya despertó, ¡contra él!

Todos se fueron contra Ron, el cual se paró sobre la cama y con dos almohadas intentaba defenderse de todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿qué está sucediendo aquí!

Los muchachos se quedaron paralizados. En la puerta estaba la profesora McGonagal, la cual los miraba enojada.

— No puedo creerlo... tres prefectos, dos de ellos premios anuales... éste comportamiento lo abría esperado de los señores Fred y George Weasley, pero no de usted, señorita Granger, ni de ustedes — dijo mirando a Bill y a Charlie.

— Vamos profesora! — exclamó George — es reunión familiar... hace un año que no veíamos a nuestro hermanito ni a Harry ni a Hermione!

La profesora apretó los labios en señal de autocensura — bueno, por esta vez dejaré pasar...

— ¡¡¡BRAVO! — aplaudieron los gemelos — ¡¡tres hurras por la profesora, hip hip

—¡HURRA!

—hip hip

—¡HURRA!

— hip hip

— ¡HURRA!

— Ya — dijo la profesora conteniendo una sonrisa — guarden silencio antes de que me arrepienta, tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles de parte el profesor Dumbledore.

Los muchachos en seguida guardaron silencio.

— El profesor Dumbledore ha dado su autorización para la petición que han hecho ayer, pero pide que sea un secreto, dado que son privilegios que no se pueden dar a diario.

Fred y George se miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Pierda cuidado — dijo Charlie poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de los gemelos — intentaré mantener a éste par calmado.

— Y si no, de perdida los amarramos a una silla — secundó Bill.

— En todo caso, me retiro —anuncio la profesora — que disfruten su día, no lleguen tan tarde.

— Si, gracias, y también déle las gracias al profesor Dumbledore de nuestra parte.

La profesora salió de la habitación. Acababa de salir cuando Bill y Charlie chocaron las manos, después Fred y George soltaron una risita traviesa mirando a los hermanos mayores. Harry, Ron y Hermione los miraban seriamente.

— ¿qué petición hicieron? — soltó Ron

— la petición de que nos permitan sonsacarlos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ron en familia a Hogsmeade — respondió Bill.

— Entonces no los esperamos — dijo Hermione — es probable que lleguen tardísimo.

— ¿esperarnos? — preguntó Charlie — ¿no quieren ir?

— Es en familia — dijo Harry

— Por eso, ustedes, aunque no se apelliden Weasley, son parte de la familia

— Gracias — respondieron Harry y Hermione sonriendo.

— Entonces, ¡ya oyeron! — exclamó Fred — hay que ponernos guapos para salir a celebrar los 18 de Ronnie

— Pero...

— Pero ¿qué, Hermione?

— Es que hoy tengo una reunión con el profesor Flitwick para ver lo de las clases extra que he tomado... piensa que yo podría dar asesorías a los alumnos mas jóvenes, y tenía pensado que hoy viéramos eso...

— Mira, no hay problema — respondió Bill — si quieres tu arréglate, ve a ver al profesor y te esperamos, además que supongo que todos nos vamos a bañar, así que realmente vamos a tardar cerca de una hora y media.

— En serio, bueno, gracias, entonces ya me voy, adiós!

La muchacha salió corriendo.

— Entonces, ¿en qué orden nos vamos a bañar?

— Del mas grande al mas chico — propuso George — para que así nadie se pelee por el baño.

— Muy bien genio, pero en nuestro caso, ¿quién se baña primero? — preguntó Fred.

— Pues... si quieres tu primero y yo después.

— No... mejor tu primero.

— Ok

Así lo hicieron. Bill se fue a bañar, mientras los chicos esperaban en la sala común platicando; cuando salió, fue el turno de Charlie. Justo se acababa de ir Charlie cuando salió Hermione de la habitación de las chicas y se fue a su reunión con Flitwick.

— Bill, tú eres muy bueno en ajedrez, ¿no? — preguntó Harry.

— Mas o menos, en realidad Ron y Charlie son los que realmente son buenos en ajedrez.

— Nah — exclamó Ron haciendo un ademán de que no era cierto.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a ser mejor en ajedrez? — pidió Harry.

— Por supuesto, aunque no te prometo que vas a aprender, como ya dije, Ron y Charlie son los buenos. Ron, préstame tu tablero de ajedrez.

Ron así lo hizo, y se sentó al lado de Harry para ver cómo era enseñado por Bill.

En eso, Charlie salió de bañarse, dejando a George el baño libre. Charlie se sentó al lado de Bill y comenzó a ayudar a Bill en la clase de ajedrez.

— Pero ¿cómo hago si me atacan desde acá?

— Pones el alfil, que es bueno contra ataques por un lado

— Oh... pero...

— pero ¿qué?

— pero, ¿y si me atacan por el otro flanco?

— ¡usas el otro alfil!

— oh... los estoy sacando de quicio, ¿verdad?

— Un poco.

— George! — gritó Fred desde la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos — ya está el baño.

— Voy!

George fue corriendo a la habitación de los chicos.

— Bueno, después de la interrupción...

Los chicos siguieron ayudándole en el ajedrez a Harry por un buen rato, hasta que Ron miró su reloj.

— Oigan, como que George se está tardando mucho.

— En realidad estaba a punto de llamarte — dijo George sacando medio cuerpo por la puerta — ya está el baño listo.

Ron fue a la habitación, entró y cerró la puerta. Fred y George estaban sentados en una de las camas, ambos muy seriecitos y muy quietecitos, cosas extrañas en ellos.

Ron prefirió no preguntar, tomó su ropa y entró al baño. Abrió la regadera, se desnudó. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando decidió cerrar la puerta con llave; ver a sus hermanos tan calmados no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

Al terminarse de bañar, salió de la regadera con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y se miró al espejo, algo que hacía mucho que no hacía por asco a tener que ver la marca de Malfoy en su torso.

— Malfoy me odiaba... — pensaba mientras se vestía — ¿por qué ahora habrá cambiado tanto en su forma de ser?... tal vez es como el doctor Jekyl y Mr. Hyde, su lado malo es Malfoy, el maldito, insoportable, estúpido, arrogante, engreído, violador; y su lado bueno es Draco, el chico con el que puedo platicar, el que me respeta, que es gentil, amable...

Terminó de vestirse y salió del baño. Sus ojos se toparon con algo que realmente no debería haber visto.

Fred y George estaban a medio vestir encima de la cama de Ron, Fred estaba acostado, mientras que George estaba sentado encima de él rodeándole los hombros con sus piernas, gimiendo bajito de placer con cada mordisquito que Fred le daba a su órgano viril.

— Pedazos de... — murmuró Ron acercándose a ellos. Los gemelos en seguida se separaron y se sentaron en la cama. — ¡Son unos estúpidos, buenos para nada, par de calenturientos desgraciados, pedazo de imbéciles desocupados! — susurraba Ron — ¿no se podían aguantar, ¡¿qué hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera entrado y los hubiera visto!

— Lo hubiéramos invitado — dijo Fred sonrientemente.

— Ey! — se quejó George — tu dijiste que sólo me querías a mi para cojer.

— Pero de vez en cuando podemos invitar a alguien más, ¿no?

— ¡¡No! — los reprendió Ron en un susurro — ¡¡no es broma!

— Ya, pero no te enojes...

— Si, sí me enojo, deberían aprender a comportarse de vez en cuando. Acomódense bien la ropa, Harry va a venir a bañarse y mas les vale portarse bien; si me entero de que Harry los vio hacer algo indebido, los mato, ¿quedó claro?

— ¡Como el agua, mi general! — dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

Ron salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Bill estaba fumando cerca de la ventana mientras Charlie aún seguía enseñando a Harry unas estrategias excelentes para el ajedrez. Cuando Ron llegó, los tres muchachos voltearon a verlo.

— Ron — lo llamó Harry al verlo sentarse al lado de él — ¿estás bien?

— Si...— suspiró Ron — el baño ya está desocupado.

— Ok, entonces voy a bañarme

Harry se levantó y se fue a la habitación de los chicos.

Bill aventó los restos de su cigarrillo por la ventana, sacó un chicle y se lo metió a la boca — Ron ¿qué te sucede?

— Nada — dijo Ron levantándose. Caminó hasta la repisa de la chimenea, sobre la cual se apoyó para ver los restos de ceniza de la noche pasada. Cerró sus ojos...

En eso, sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro alrededor de sus piernas. Bill cargó a Ron, lo llevó hasta el sillón y se sentó poniendo a Ron sobre sus piernas.

— Ya no soy un niño pequeño para que sigas haciendo esto, Bill!

— Ron, a veces aún te comportas como un niño pequeño — rió su hermano mayor.

— además, sigues siendo lindo — rió Charlie, el cual se puso de cuclillas a su lado, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— No hacías eso desde de que tenía seis años — murmuró Ron.

— Oh... Locuras de juventud — suspiró Bill acariciando el cabello de Ron — pero eso no es lo importante ahorita, lo importante es que queremos saber qué tienes

— Ya les dije que nada!

— Si, ajá, nada — asintió Charlie sarcásticamente.

— ¿Estás enojado porque dijimos que Hermione era tu novia? — preguntó Bill.

— Tu sabes que es broma, Ron, nosotros sabemos que nunca podrías ser novio de Hermione.

— Sé que lo saben — asintió Ron — no es eso lo que me molesta, es otra cosa que no les puedo decir.

— En serio Ron, ¿después de tantos años aún no puedes confiar en nosotros? ¿no puedes confiar en quienes te arrancamos tu virginidad a mordidas?

— Oh... cómo olvidar aquellos tiempos... — suspiró Charlie — hace dos años durante el verano, nosotros cinco solitos en casa mientras Ginny y mis papás iban a visitar a la señora Cronwells... nunca podré olvidar a Fred y a George con esas fabulosas cadenas con sabor a chamoy que inventaron para ese día...

— Y las cerezas y el chocolate se te olvidan

— Oh... cómo quisiera repetir esa experiencia... los cuatro jugando a las comiditas encima de Ron...

— ... Oh, si... pero nos estamos saliendo del tema — dijo Bill saliendo de su ensoñación — queremos ayudarte, Ron, en serio no te veo bien.

— Entonces compra lentes — le aconsejó Ron, algo molesto.

— Yo me refiero a que traes algo que no nos quieres decir.

— ¿te molesta tener hermanos de tutti fruti? — preguntó Charlie.

— En realidad creo que Ginny si es heterosexual — comentó Bill.

— Si lo es, ella y Percy salieron "normales"

— y los demás... bueno, hay a quienes nos gustan de ambos o hay a quienes nomás les gusta de uno, como a Fred...

— Como a ti, pequeño Ron — rió Charlie dándole un rápido beso en la nariz.

— No me molesta eso... — murmuró Ron — de hecho, es agradable tener hermanos que lo apoyen a uno, pero no es agradable que anden de calenturientos urgidos...

— nosotros no andamos de calenturientos urgidos! — se quejó Charlie — sólo nos aprovechamos de las ventajas que tenemos por ser muchos hermanos, porque entre nosotros nunca tuvimos que buscar fuera de nuestra familia para aclarar nuestras dudas sexuales, al igual que nunca tuvimos que salir fuera de nuestra familia para experimentar, pero esto no quiere decir que seamos una bola de calenturientos urgidos.

— No lo digo ni por ustedes ni por eso, sino por Fred y George, que cuando salí de bañarme los encontré en plena acción...

— ¿te molesta que no te hayan invitado?

— No, me preocupa que...

— ¿qué te preocupa?

— me preocupa que... me preocupa que Harry se pueda enterar.

— Y ¿qué tiene de malo que Harry lo sepa? — preguntó Bill.

— Tengo miedo de que piense que soy igual... que no lo acepte.

— ...Creo saber a dónde va Ron ... tu dices que tienes miedo, ¿tienes miedo de que no te hable pensando que tu también tienes alguna desviación?

— ...la verdad, si

— Pero Ron — se quejó Charlie — si tu eres el mas gay de nuestra familia... bueno, tampoco eso, pero la verdad no te quedas atrás de Fred.

— ... a ti te gusta Harry, ¿verdad? — preguntó Bill con una sonrisa pícara.

A Ron se le encendieron las mejillas — ¿qué?... no, claro que no... bueno, tal vez poquito... bien, si, lo acepto, amo a Harry mas que a nada en este mundo, ¿ya están contentos?.

— Lo sabía... esas miradas que le echabas sabía que significaban algo.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que él se aleje de ti si se entera? — preguntó Charlie.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, luego se levantó del regazo de Bill y fue a sentarse en un sillón frente a ellos.

— No creo que sea capaz de discriminarte — le animó Charlie— es decir, eres su amigo de toda la vida...

En ese momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entró Hermione — ¿ya están listos, chicos?.

— Ya casi — respondió Ron — Harry está terminando de bañarse.

— Ok, si quieren ustedes vayan a desayunar, yo mientras espero a Harry.

— Gracias... ah, y también esperas a Fred y George...

— No hay problema.

Bill, Charlie y Ron salieron de la sala común. Iban los tres caminando, cuando en eso, Ron escuchó que sus hermanos venían murmurado algo.

— ¿de qué hablan?

— Oh... de nada, pequeño Ron — respondió Charlie.

— Sólo venimos diciendo que tienes piernas muy bonitas... — dijo Bill.

— Y que tienes muy buen cuerpo.

— Y que, en fin, te has puesto buenísimo en los últimos años.

— En serio que ya dejaste de ser "el pequeño Ron".

Ron se sonrojó mientras sus hermanos le dedicaban una picara sonrisa.

— De hecho pienso que no estaría nada mal hacer un trío antes del desayuno — dijo Bill tomando por la cintura a Ron — hay que apurarnos antes de que alguien aparezca.

— ¡¿qué! — chilló Ron — ¿quieren hacerlo aquí mismo, a medio pasillo?

— Si... ¿por qué no?

— Porque alguien podría pasar...

— Casi no hay nadie en el castillo... además realmente que, desde tu "fiestecita de quince años", no hemos vuelto a "jugar" a las manitas calientes contigo.

— Pero...

— Nada de peros... además, la verdad, no creo que después de hace dos años te hayas vuelto a meter con alguien mas.

Ron bajó la vista — Uh... si supieran... — pensó para si.

A una señal de Bill, Charlie abrazó a Ron por detrás y comenzó a besarle el oído. Bill le abrazó por delante y le dio un húmedo beso, en el cual Ron sintió cómo el chicle de Bill pasaba de una boca a la otra y sucesivamente. Las manos de Bill bajaron por la espalda de Ron, llegando a la parte interna de sus muslos. En seguida, las manos de Charlie comenzaron a buscar la parte delantera del pantalón de Ron.

Ron gimió en el momento en el que sus hermanos tocaron un lugar estratégico por diferentes lados. Bill comenzó a mover su mano mientras Charlie comenzaba a abrir la bragueta, cuando...

— ¿Oyeron eso? — preguntó Charlie deteniéndose.

— ¿qué cosa? — preguntó Bill despegándose del cuerpo de Ron

— Ése ruido...

— ¿cuál ruido?

— No se, era como el siseo de una serpiente... pero al mismo tiempo parecía un gruñido...

— Entonces creo que fue mi estomago — respondió Bill — la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

— No es que no me esté gustando, pero ¿y si posponemos por ahora esto, así luego tendremos mas tiempo para...

— ¿Para qué, Ron? — preguntó pícaramente Bill.

— Para... "jugar".

— Ok, entendido — respondió Charlie — nos quedaremos entonces con las ganas... porque en serio que te has puesto muy bueno, Ron.

— Gracias.

— ¿y qué quieres que diga si es la verdad, Ron? — dijo Charlie y lo besó.

— Ey! — se quejó Bill — no coman pan delante de los pobres.

Los tres Weasley sonrieron. Los tres muchachos se abrazaron y se dieron un largo y húmedo beso.

— ¿quien me está agarrando el trasero? — preguntó Ron.

— Yo — dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos mayores, se miraron, sonrieron y dijeron — bueno, los dos.

Los tres muchachos rieron, luego se separaron y fueron a desayunar.

**Capitulo 12: El trío dinámico.**

— Bueno, ¿ya estamos todos listos?

Harry y los demás habían llegado hacía un rato y acababan de terminar de comer mientras eran esperados por Ron, Bill y Charlie. Ya estaban todos levantándose de la mesa y comenzaron a salir del gran comedor, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo. Allí, el conserje Filch ya los estaba esperando con su típica cara de hastío para abrirles la verja que separaba el colegio del pueblo.

Los chicos salieron por la verja muy felices, todos riendo de tonterías que Fred y George venían diciendo.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a Zonko, a donde los gemelos tenían muchas ganas de ir.

— ¡Pero si ustedes tienen su propia tienda de bromas! — exclamó Ron.

— Si, pero también estamos en proceso de expandirnos a otros mercados.

Y tenían razón, porque al llegar fueron directamente a hablar con en gerente de Zonko para ver algo sobre unas mercancías de la tienda Weasley que los gemelos le proveían a la tienda. Esta operación llevo varios minutos, pero los Weasley, Harry y Hermione aprovecharon para ver artículos de broma.

Después de esto, fueron a la casa de los gritos.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando descubrimos que Scabbers era Peter?

— ¿Recuerdan cuando Sirius casi me arranca una pierna? — Ron sonrió, pero después se tapó la boca de un golpe. Acababa de meter la pata. — Lo... lo siento, Harry.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien — aseguro Harry.

— No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal recordando a Sirius...

— En serio estoy bien, Ron. Después de algunos años, he comprendido que llorar por él no lo traerá a la vida, sin embargo, vivirá si recuerdo con alegría los buenos momentos que pasamos, como el de aquel día, cuando supe que era inocente — Harry miró a Ron, dedicándole una sonrisa — además, él no querría que yo estuviera triste por su causa.

Los muchachos guardaron silencio durante largo rato, observando la cabaña.

Harry rió — ¿recuerdan cuando aventamos a Snape por los aires?

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

— Oigan, Fred y yo queríamos hacerle un regalo a Ron.

— ¿Un regalo? — pregunto el muchacho — ¡pero si ya me han dado uno!

— lo sabemos — dijo Fred — pero aun así, George y yo queremos llevarte a comprar otro.

— Ok, ustedes tres vayan a comprar el regalo — dijo Charlie — nosotros los esperamos.

— O aún mejor, me pueden acompañar a la tienda de instrumentos musicales — propuso Bill a los demás.

Harry, Hermione y Charlie asintieron.

— ¡Entonces nos vemos luego! — dijeron los gemelos tomando a Ron por ambos brazos y lo arrastraron calle arriba.

— Ven, Ron — dijo Fred una vez que estuvieron fuera de alcance — te queremos comprar una túnica nueva para tu graduación.

— Gracias, pero la que me regalaron todavía me queda...

— Eso no importa — interrumpió George — nosotros queremos que lleves una nueva, porque uno sólo se gradúa una vez en la vida, y no nos podemos permitir que un Weasley tan guapo ande con cualquier cosa puesta el día de su graduación.

— Gracias — Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Cada que sus hermanos se comportaban así con él, lo abrumaban.

Fueron a una tienda de túnicas muy caras, en la cual Fred y George se divirtieron buscando algo que quedara perfecto para su hermano menor.

— Mira Ron, éste te quedaría muy bonito, pruébatelo.

— Pero es muy caro...

— No importa, no hemos trabajado estos años como burros para guardarnos el dinero para nosotros solos, los Weasleys tenemos que ser compartidos los unos con los otros.

Ron entró muy serio en el vestidor, se quitó la ropa y se puso la túnica, luego salió del vestidor.

— Que bien te vez con esa túnica, Ron — dijo George.

— En serio, te vez guapísimo — secundó Fred.

— Gracias... — dijo Ron viéndose en el espejo. En realidad no se veía nada mal, de hecho se veía bien... muy bien.

La imagen del espejo le chifló.

— Bueno, creo que me llevo éste.

Ron entró nuevamente al vestidor para quitarse la túnica, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a hacerlo sus dos hermanos entraron en el vestidor y cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacen? — preguntó Ron.

— Venimos a pedirte una disculpa — dijo Fred.

— ¿Disculpa?

— si — asintió George — Bill y Charlie nos contaron de que estabas molesto porque tienes miedo de que Harry descubra el secreto Weasley.

— Bueno, es que a veces ni aunque uno les diga se aguantan.

— De hecho no — rió Fred acercándose peligrosamente a Ron — pero en verdad nos sentimos muy, pero muy culpables...

— Y queremos pedirte disculpas... — dijo George arrinconando a Ron.

Los gemelos le quitaron cuidadosamente la túnica, dejándolo solo con sus boxers Después comenzaron a besar su cuerpo. Los gemelos, al tiempo que lo besaban, se quitaban sus ropas, quedando en las mismas condiciones que Ron.

— Fred...ah...George... ah... chicos... nos puede ver el empleado de... ah... de la tienda.

— No te preocupes, Ron — aseguró George — no pasará nada si cierras tu boquita y no gimes como acostumbras.

— Aunque tus gemidos son realmente excitantes... — dijo Fred — será mejor acallarlos por precaución.

— Déjame a mi hacerlo — se ofreció George, el cual comenzó a besar a Ron de tal forma que parecía que sus lenguas estuvieran peleándose.

Fred se quitó sus boxers y se recargó contra la pared — trae para acá a Ron, George, y de pasada quítate también los boxers.

Fred humedeció con saliva dos dedos y luego los introdujo en Ron, luego lo penetró. George, mientras tanto, con sus manos estimulaba el miembro de Ron. Fred comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, mientras con sus manos le hacía una puñeta a George.

Después de algunos segundos, los tres hermanos estaban completamente agitados y empapados de fluidos.

— Wow... — suspiró Ron — esto fue, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor disculpa que jamás me hayan pedido.

— Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Ron — rió Fred — además, también era la segunda parte del regalo de cumpleaños.

— Con regalos como estos, cualquiera quiere que sea su cumpleaños! — dijo George.

— No te preocupes, lo bueno es que solo falta un mes para nuestro cumpleaños y podemos organizar algo muy bonito.

— Bueno, ya es hora de salir, los chicos deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos — dijo Ron apresurándose a vestirse.

Los tres muchachos se vistieron rápidamente, usaron el hechizo _fregotego_ para limpiar el vestidor y salieron a pagar la túnica de Ron.

**Capítulo 13: El festejo de los compromisos**

Al salir de la tienda los muchachos iban platicando alegremente.

—Ron, pierde cuidado respecto al secreto Weasley, te aseguro que Harry nunca se enterará — aseguró George.

— De hecho creo que nunca ha sospechado nada del secreto Weasley desde que fuiste novio de Angelina.

— No me la recuerdes, que por ella hubiera dejado de ser bisexual.

— ¿Y abandonar a tus hermanitos, George? — chilló Fred.

— Eso nunca — dijo George — la familia es la familia ante todas las cosas... por eso quisimos pedirte una disculpa, Ron.

— Y además queríamos darte ánimos para que le eches ganas a lo de Harry.

— Esperen — interrumpió Ron — ¿qué saben ustedes de lo de Harry?

— Sabemos que lo amas, que te mueres por él... nada más.

— ¡¿"Nada más"! — exclamó Ron — ¡lo dices como si todo esto fuera una cosa muy simple!

— Es una cosa simple, Ron — dijo Fred — haces mucho barullo por un sentimiento tan normal como es el amor. Si lo amas, solo hay que aceptarlo y decirlo, en realidad es algo muy simple.

— No, no lo es... ustedes no saben lo que es enamorarse a primera vista, no saben lo que es ver a la persona que amas enfrentando los peores retos del mundo, no saben lo que es que esa persona te mire y te diga sus anhelos, sus temores, sus tristezas, no saben lo que es escuchar cada uno de sus sentimientos y no poder hacer nada más que darle unas palmaditas en el hombro y decirle que estas con él, cuando en realidad quisieras abrazarlo y llorar con él, intentando protegerlo del mundo con tus brazos... y sin embargo yo tengo que conformarme con solo darle esas palmaditas en el hombro y decirle que siempre seré su amigo. No saben lo que es aconsejarle como conquistar a una chica cuando tú te estás muriendo por conquistarlo a él... Ustedes no saben lo que es querer dar la vida para que esa persona no se sintiera a veces solo, no se sintiera a veces triste, no saben lo que es sentir que esto que yo siento, esto que día a día me carcome el alma... con tal de que sólo durante un segundo me mirara o pensara en mi como yo lo hago por él, yo sería capaz de dar mi vida...

Ron sintió que sus ojos se empañaban... hacía años había prometido no llorar mas por ello, pero aun así no pudo evitar que en ese momento sus tristezas se le agolparan otra vez.

— Dicen que los excesos son malos porque pueden crearse problemas a la larga... — murmuró Ron — pero si amarlo en exceso es malo, entonces prefiero crearme todos los problemas del mundo por ello.

Los gemelos guardaron silencio, sorprendidos de lo que Ron acababa de confesarles.

— Creo que Charlie tiene razón. Ron ya se ha convertido en todo un hombre. — dijo George mirando a Ron y sonrió.

— Perdón si te dije que el amor es algo muy simple, Ron — dijo Fred — en realidad yo lo decía así porque me fue más fácil al enamorarme de George, pero en tu caso es muy diferente... realmente me has hecho recordar que el amor no es solo sexo y todo eso, sino también las cosas bellas de la vida que puedes compartir con esa persona. Realmente espero que algún día Harry se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos, porque estoy seguro de que lo harás muy feliz.

Ron sonrió y miró a sus hermanos, aunque después frunció el ceño — oye Fred, ¿cómo está eso de que amas a George?

Ambos gemelos se pusieron muy rojos de la vergüenza.

— Pues... — intentó explicar Fred — normalmente se supone que el propósito del secreto Weasley es solo echarnos la mano en algunos asuntos cuando nos sentimos muy presionados o que necesitamos una buena levantada de "animo", pero fuera de eso... yo... realmente... amo a George.

— Creí que ya se te había olvidado — dijo George — hacía años que no me lo decías.

— Algo como eso nunca se me podría olvidar... oigan, ¿podemos ir a una tienda que está por allá, necesito comprar algo.

Los tres chicos fueron a una tienda de forjaduras donde se hacían forjaduras para varitas de metal, unas varitas realmente raras que muy pocos magos podían utilizar.

Al entrar a la tienda, Fred fue directamente con el forjador, con el cual estuvo hablando un rato mientras George y Ron veían varitas, accesorios y joyería que tenían en la tienda.

Después de un rato, el forjador desapareció por una puerta que había al fondo de la tienda, y después de unos minutos salio con un paquetito para Fred.

Fred pagó por el paquete, los tres chicos salieron de la tienda y siguieron caminando hacia la tienda de instrumentos musicales.

— George, vámonos de viaje a Canadá — pidió Fred

— ¿Para qué?

— Sé que esto lo dije solo una vez cuando teníamos ocho años... pero es algo que nunca se me ha olvidado y Ron acaba de darme el valor para repetirlo — dijo Fred abriendo el paquetito que acababa de comprar, del cual sacó un anillo — cásate conmigo, George.

George sonrió — ¡claro que si, imbécil!

— y si dices que si, ¿por qué me insultas?

— Porque no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado por mas de once años de todo lo que alguna vez me dijiste.

— ¡Nunca lo olvidé, pero es que no sabía qué hacer porque ése día tu te quedaste cayado, luego te reíste y continuamos jugando gobstones.

— Bueno, tengo que aceptar que al principio creí que estabas bromeando, pero después me di cuenta que no, y luego ya no supe si había sido verdad o mentira porque nunca lo volviste a repetir.

— Oigan ¿cómo fue que sucedió todo eso y yo nunca me enteré? — interrumpió Ron.

— Cosas que suceden... — rió Fred.

— Oigan tengo una idea — anunció George — ¿por qué no la noche de bodas invitamos a Charlie, a Bill y a Ron y hacemos lo mismo que hicimos en la fiesta de los quince de Ron?

— ¿por qué todos quieren repetir esa fiesta? — preguntó Ron sorprendido.

— Porque estuvo muy buena, en verdad — respondió Fred — la verdad me parece una idea excelente.

— Oigan, pero ahora ustedes van a estar casados — dijo Ron — ¿que no se supone que ahora solo van a tener sexo entre ustedes dos?

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser así? —preguntó George — el hecho de que nosotros nos amemos no quiere decir que por eso no podamos invitar a la familia a una bonita y sana convivencia.

— Uh, si, ¡"Súper-sana"! — rió sarcásticamente Ron.

— Oye Fred, pero te faltó un anillo — dijo George — te faltó tu anillo.

— No hay problema — Fred tomó el anillo de George y por medio de un hechizo hizo uno igual. Ambos gemelos se pusieron sus anillos el uno al otro y luego rieron a carcajadas.

— ¡Que payasos nos vimos, Fred!

— ¡Si, ya hasta parecemos una cursi pareja heterosexual!

Al llegar a la tienda de instrumentos musicales, todos los muchachos y Hermione aun estaban ahí, porque Bill estaba comprando una guitarra nueva.

— ¿Qué te regalaron tus hermanos, Ron? — preguntó Harry al verlos llegar.

— Una túnica de gala nueva para la graduación — dijo Ron mostrando el paquete que traía en brazos.

— ¿La puedo ver?

— No, es sorpresa — rió Ron.

— ¿Otra sorpresa, realmente creo que al final de curso nos quieres dejar completamente sorprendidos, porque si contamos el paquete negro y el sobre de esta mañana ya son tres sorpresas.

A ron se le fue inmediatamente la sonrisa y se puso pálido. Pensaba que Harry ya había olvidado el paquete negro y al parecer no pensaba olvidarlo.

— Listo, ya podemos irnos — anunció Bill muy sonriente con un envoltorio grande entre las manos.

Al salir, se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las dos de la tarde y ya empezaban a tener algo de hambre, por lo que fueron a un restaurante llamado "Las mil y una delicias". Una vez ahí, pidieron varios platillos para llevar, porque tenían ganas de hacer un picnic cerca de la casa de los gritos.

Después de un rato les entregaron la comida y fueron a hacer su picnic. Para eso, Charlie se encargó de aparecer una mesa grande y varias sillas, en las cuales todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

Estaba tan rica la comida que Ron se sirvió tres veces.

— Wow, ¡eso si es comer! — exclamó Harry cuando Ron ya se estaba acabando el tercer plato.

— Es que tenía hambre — respondió Ron — necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

— ¿Reponer fuerzas de qué? — preguntó Hermione — si ni has hecho nada, nada mas has estado de flojo.

— Claro que no — se quejó Ron — si he hecho cosas... como por ejemplo asesorar a Harry en el ajedrez.

— Claro que no, los que lo asesoramos fuimos Bill y yo — dijo Charlie desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

— Bueno, si no me quieren creer, ya no me crean, pues — rió Ron mitad enojado mitad alegre.

Terminaron de comer después de un rato y Charlie hizo desaparecer las mesas y las sillas. Todos se sentaron en grupitos en el pasto. Fred y George se acostaron en la hierba el uno al lado del otro, Charlie se sentó con Hermione debajo de un árbol a platicar sobre lugares donde podría informarse de diferentes trabajos que podría tomar con sus estudios, Bill se sentó en el tronco de un árbol a afinar su nueva guitarra, mientras que Ron y Harry fueron hacia un árbol y se sentaron bajo su sombra, apoyándose en el tronco del arbol. Harry se acostó sobre la hierba y se estiró, luego bostezó y se sacudió el pelo, llenándoselo sin querer de pasto.

— Tu hermano toca en una banda de rock, ¿verdad?

— Si — asintió Ron — se llaman "Brujos del sur"

— Algún día sería interesante ir a uno de sus conciertos

— Cuando tengan uno, te aviso para que vayamos juntos.

— Ok.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Bill había terminado de afinar su guitarra y comenzaba a tocar una canción.

— "Hace falta que te diga

que me muero por tener algo contigo,

es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho

que me cuesta ser tu amigo.

Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca

sin deseártela de una manera loca

necesito controlar tu vida

ver quien te besa

y quien te abriga "

Harry se enderezó hasta quedar otra vez sentado y susurró a Ron — Tu hermano toca bien .

El aliento caliente de Harry hizo que Ron se estremeciera y que sólo pudiera murmurar — eh... si, ¿verdad?

Ron miró de reojo a Harry y se dio cuenta de que en el cabello traía, además de pasto, una pequeña florecita que se había atorado en un mechón de su cabello. Con un movimiento rápido, Ron se la quitó y se la ofreció.

— ¿Para mí? — preguntó extrañado Harry tomando la florecita — eh... gracias...

— Es que la traías atorada en el pelo — explicó Ron a modo de excusa.

— Ah, órale...

Mientras tanto, Bill seguía cantando

— "Hace falta que te diga

que me muero por tener algo contigo,

es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho

que me cuesta ser tu amigo.

Ya no puedo continuar espiando

día y noche tu llegar adivinando.

Ya no se con que inocente excusa

pasar por tu casa.

Ya me quedan tan pocos caminos

y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino

no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo."

— ¡¡Bravo!— gritó Hermione cuando la canción se acabó.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te gustan las canciones de Vicentico? — preguntó extrañado George.

— Es que a Tonks le gustan — explicó Bill — y es lógico que me las tuviera que aprender.

— Vaya, ya veo que el compromiso con Tonks a tenido frutos — rió Fred.

— ¿compromiso? — preguntó Ron sorprendido — ¿cual compromiso, ¿tu también te vas a casar, Bill?

— Este... pues dentro de unos añitos tal vez — respondió Bill — un momento... ¿cómo que "tu también"? ¿te vas a casar, Ron?

— ¡¿Yo, ¡claro que no, yo lo decía por... unas personas que sé que se van a casar.

— ¿quienes?

— Estee... es secreto — fue lo único que Ron pudo decir.

— Esto me huele a misterio — dijo por lo bajo Charlie.

— ¡qué misterio ni que rayos! — gritó Fred — si se querían enterar, se los digo, ¡yo me voy a casar!... pero no se lo digan a mamá y papá.

Todos miraron atónitos a Fred.

— ¡y no me lo dijiste! — gritó George — ¡qué mal hermano eres!

Ron pudo ver cómo los gemelos se guiñaba un ojo.

— ¿y quien es "la afortunada"? — preguntó Charlie de una forma sarcástica que solo los Weasley pudieron entender.

— Luego les digo — dijo muy serio Fred — no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

— ¡Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo! — exclamó Bill.

— ¡¡Si! — gritaron los gemelos — ¡¡súper-peda Weasley!... y amigos, ¡por supuesto!

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando los cinco Weasleys acompañados de Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a "las tres escobas" y pidieron un mini-barril de hidromiel y siete cervezas de mantequilla.

— No te preocupes, Rosmerta — le dijo Bill a la preocupada mujer detrás del mostrador — los chicos ya son mayores de edad, y además tu sabes que nos sabemos cuidar.

— Si, se saben cuidar... — murmuró la señora Rosmerta — eso mismo dijeron el día que hicieron su mezcla de cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel y sin querer chocaron con sus escobas en el techo del establecimiento de al lado.

— ¡Éramos jóvenes, Rosmerta!

— ¿Y no lo son todavía?

Al final, la señora Rosmerta les sirvió lo que pedían y todos fueron felices, todos menos Hermione.

— No es correcto... ¿y si se da cuenta McGonagal cuando regresemos?

— No se va a dar cuenta — aseguró George — todo gracias a los señores Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta.

— Si, gracias profesor Lupin, gracias Sirius, gracias papá — dijo Harry brindando con los ojos hacia el cielo.

— ¿que no eran antes cuatro? — preguntó Charlie.

— Eh... no que yo recuerde — rió Harry cambiando una mirada de complicidad con Ron

— Si, desde que Harry venció a quien-ustedes-saben ya nos olvidamos de Colagusano — comento Fred — y que buen duelo de magos fue ese con, lo recuerdo aun como si hubiera sido ayer.

— Por cierto, ¿qué se habrá hecho de Peter? — preguntó con curiosidad Ron.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta, Ron, ¿extrañas a "tu ratita"? — rió Bill — ¿era buena compañía en las frías noches de invierno cuando te sentías solo?

— ¡No, solo preguntaba porque desde el duelo con quien-ustedes-saben fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

— De hecho es curioso que hablen de Peter — comentó Hermione — porque yo vi una rata ayer en el castillo y me acordé de él.

— La próxima vez que la veas, písala — sugirió Harry — no vaya a ser que sea Peter y nos esté espiando.

— Oye, ¿cómo que písala? — preguntó riéndose Charlie — ni que fuera gallo!

Varios en la mesa se rieron, pero otros no entendieron el chiste.

— Nah, típico chiste entre magi-zoólogos — dijo Ron a Hermione, que no había entendido — realmente no tiene gracia, solo es una comparación con los gallos, que tienen que pisar a las gallinas para que pongan.

— ¡Ah, ¡ya entiendo! — rió Hermione — pero de todas maneras no creo que haya sido él, porque la rata era negra...

— Que raro que Hermione no haya entendido el chiste — murmuró Harry

— Efectos de la cerveza de mantequilla con hidromiel — explicó Bill — con un solo trago tienes para empezar a confundirte.

— Con razón yo tampoco lo entendí — rió Harry — ¡salud!

Así duraron varias horas, entre chistes malos, cervezas de mantequilla e hidromiel; hasta que dieron las ocho y media. Los cuatro hermanos Weasley tenían que tomar el tren mañana a las seis de la mañana, por lo que decidieron regresar al castillo para no desvelarse tanto.

Iban todos tan contentos con los efectos del alcohol que llegaron hasta las nueve al castillo, y, gracias a Fred y a George, no fue necesario pasar frente a las puertas de entrada, sino que tomaron un pasadizo secreto y llegaron a la sala común felices y contentos sin ser descubiertos.

Hermione, que era la que venía menos borracha, fue a su habitación y puso el despertador a las cinco de la mañana; pero los muchachos venían tan mareados que ni siquiera subieron a los dormitorios, simplemente se tiraron en los sillones de la sala común y se quedaron dormidos.

11


	6. continuacion cap 14, 15, 16, 17

**Capítulo 14: El retorno al inicio.**

— Muchachos, ya levántense — gritó Hermione desde las escaleras — ya son las cinco.

Ron no podía abrir los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente. Casi no podía recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

— Ron, quítate de encima — pidió la voz de Harry a su lado.

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró acostado en el suelo con los brazos alrededor del torso de Harry.

— ¿Ah?... oh... ¡lo siento! — dijo Ron levantándose rápidamente con la cara muy colorada.

— Descuida... — respondió Harry levantándose también del suelo.

Los demás Weasleys se levantaron como pudieron y se bañaron por turnos.

— ¿Nos acompañan a la estación? — preguntaron los cuatro Weasleys a Ron y sus amigos una vez que estaban todos delante de las puertas principales del castillo.

— ¿También tenemos permiso para eso? — preguntó Hermione.

— Supongo que si — respondió Charlie — además, necesitamos que nos ayuden a cargar unos papeles... tal vez ustedes no lo sepan, pero es probable que el próximo año venga a dar clases aquí.

— ¿En serio¿y porqué te esperaste hasta que nosotros saliéramos? — preguntó molesto Ron.

— Por que hasta ahora se me ocurrió dar clases...

Los muchachos caminaron hasta la estación, todos quejándose de dolor de cabeza.

En ese momento, una lechuza café comenzó a volar sobre los chicos. Bill levantó un brazo y la llamó

— ¡Eh¡aquí, Sagita!.

— ¿Es tuya? — preguntó Hermione.

— No, es de Tonks... pero ¡que raro, trae una carta de mamá para todos nosotros.

Bill abrió la carta, y mientras recorría las líneas del pergamino, su rostro fue cambiando de duda hasta terror.

— ¡Rápido¡tenemos que irnos ya! — ordenó a sus hermanos.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntaron los gemelos atónitos — ¿qué sucede?

— En el tren les explico. Ron, toma la carta y a Sagita, envía una carta a mamá diciéndole que ya vamos para allá. Pase lo que pase, quédate en el colegio y estudia para tus exámenes, nosotros te mantendremos en contacto de lo que suceda.

— Pero ¿qué pasó? — preguntó Ron preocupado.

— Mejor lee la carta, porque nosotros tampoco sabemos bien lo que pasó¡nos vemos!

Los cuatro Weasleys corrieron hacía el tren, donde se subieron rápidamente. Ron en seguida tomó la carta que Bill le había dado y comenzó a leerla:

_Charlie y Fred, regresen inmediatamente, Ginny está en el hospital. Los sanadores dicen que sufre de depresión excesiva porque su novio la abandonó, sufrió un intento de aborto, está en coma y a punto de perder al bebé, necesita una transfusión de sangre._

A Ron se le cayó la carta de las manos... intentó correr tras sus hermanos, pero ya era muy tarde, pues ellos habían subido al tren y éste ya comenzaba a moverse.

— No... ¡Ginny! —gritó Ron. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y golpeó el suelo... su hermana estaba embarazada y muriendo, y él no podía hacer nada para salvarla... ¡Hablaría con Dumbledore! si, tal vez lo dejaría ir a ver a Ginny por solo unas horas, sólo hasta cerciorarse de que su hermana estaba fuera de peligro... necesitaba verla, no importaba si sus hermanos le habían dicho que permaneciera en el colegio, él iría.

Ron se levantó de golpe del suelo y pasó al lado de sus amigos ignorándolos por completo, cuando un repentino dolor en el vientre lo hizo tambalearse.

— ¡Ron! — gritó Harry corriendo hacia él para tratar de evitar que se cayera — ¿estás bien?

Ron comenzó a llorar... le quemaban terriblemente las costillas... la marca de Malfoy le ardía como nunca lo había hecho antes...

Con la ayuda de Harry y de Hermione, Ron logró llegar a la sala común.

— ¿cómo sigues, Ron? — preguntó preocupado Harry

— Ya mejor, ya se me está quitando — mintió Ron — eh... creo que es gastritis, iré por mis pastillas.

— ¿cuales pastillas, Ron? — preguntó Hermione.

— Mis pastillas para gastritis... ahorita vengo.

Ron fue a los dormitorios y fue al baño. Se quitó la playera y se miró en el espejo. La marca de Malfoy tenía un color rojizo y comenzaba a quemarle la piel, realmente le ardía mucho. Se puso de nuevo la playera y del fondo de su baúl sacó un pergamino muy arrugado, el cual se guardo en el bolsillo. Salió del dormitorio y caminó hacia la salida de la sala común.

— Ron¿a dónde vas? — preguntó Harry.

— Voy a la enfermería... — respondió Ron — la verdad no sientoque sea dolor de gastritis... tal vez sean efectos secundarios de la cerveza de mantequilla con hidromiel, al rato regreso.

Ron salio de la sala común dando un portazo.

— Eso de "las pastillitas para la gastritis" no me lo trago ni borracha — murmuró Hermione.

— ¿otra vez vas a empezar con eso? — exclamó molesto Harry.

— Es que hace mucho que no veía esa expresión en los ojos de Ron.

— Está deprimido por lo de su hermana, es lógico¿podrías dejar de pensar que Ron se droga?

— No...

— ¡Puede que sea otra cosa!

— ¿cómo qué, yo ya estuve pensando en eso y no encuentro solución para el hecho de que a cada rato salga Ron con estúpidas excusas para desaparecerse ve tú a saber dónde.

— Si piensas que Ron se droga, entonces me asombra de lo poco que conoces a Ron... él tiene un problema, pero no creo que sea eso...

Ron caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo la flechita de tinta que aparecía en el pergamino arrugado que llevaba en la mano. ¿Qué querría ahora Draco? y ¿porqué lo llamaba con tanta insistencia?. Apenas supiera lo que quería, Ron le diría lo de su hermana para que lo dejara marchar a verla... realmente estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, y no estaba de humor para ir a platicar.

Llegó a las mazmorras, donde siguió caminando hasta un aula vacía. Entró y cerró la puerta con llave. Miró hacia todos lados, pero las sombras no le dejaban ver bien.

— ¿Draco?... ¿dónde estás?

Ron escudriñó en la oscuridad; un momento después, Draco apareció ante él, con la cabeza baja.

— Draco... — intentó decir Ron. Al momento, recibió una cachetada que lo tiró hasta el suelo.

— Lord Malfoy para ti — murmuró la voz fría de Malfoy.

Ron comenzó a temblar — ...pero tu dijiste que...

— ¡Cállate o te parto el hocico, Weasley! — gritó Malfoy.

Ron guardó silencio. Malfoy se puso de cuclillas a su lado y lo tomó por la barbilla.

— ¡En dónde está tu collar? — le gritó — ¡no te lo regalé para que lo tengas de adorno en tu cuarto!

Ron volvió a recibir una bofetada, esta vez más fuerte.

Malfoy lo levantó por el cuello — y pobre de ti si le caes con el chisme a alguien... ya sabes cuales serían las consecuencias...

Malfoy le arrancó la ropa de un jalón y lo besó. Mientras Malfoy mas bajaba su boca por el cuerpo desnudo de Ron, el pelirrojo más comenzaba a sentir otra vez terror y asco.

Ron comenzó a llorar cuando Malfoy comenzó a besarlo en las partes mas intimas de su cuerpo. ¿Qué sucedía con Malfoy¿por qué le hacía esto después de haber intentado llevarse bien con él?

Malfoy comenzó a morder el miembro de Ron. Ron chilló de dolor, pero esto sólo sirvió para que Malfoy lo mordiera más fuerte, luego Malfoy levantó a Ron y lo aventó contra la pared. Malfoy penetró a Ron de una forma tan brutal que Ron sólo pudo chillar de dolor mientras Malfoy lo devoraba de una forma tal que le hacía daño.

Así duró varios minutos la tortura de Ron con un Malfoy que, más que jugar con él, lo violaba de la forma mas inhumana posible.

— Y la próxima trae tu collar, porque yo no ando regalo collares a lo menso — fue lo ultimo que dijo Malfoy antes de salir de la habitación.

Ron había quedado tirado en el suelo, con miles de rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo. No se podía mover, se sentía adolorido... sentía adolorido el cuerpo y el alma.

**Capitulo 15: La huella del culpable.**

Ron no pudo ver a Dumbledore, se la pasó todo el día en "la enfermería", pues Malfoy lo llamó otras dos veces esa tarde, sólo para torturarlo de la misma manera. Eran las siete, Ron ya regresaba por tercera vez de "la enfermería", cuando sus amigos le dieron su diagnóstico.

— Ya no te vamos a dejar ir a la enfermería, Ron, regresas con peor aspecto.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Ron sentándose en el sillón con pesadumbre.

Harry puso su mano en la frente de Ron — oh, no... tienes fiebre...

— Como dije, ya no te vamos a dejar ir a la enfermería — repitió Hermione — voy a las cocinas a que te preparen un té con corteza de árbol vital para que se te quite la fiebre.

Hermione salio de la sala común.

— En realidad creo que lo que no te caería nada mal sería cenar... — propuso Harry — tu ¿qué opinas¿vamos?

— Si, vamos.

Harry se levantó rápidamente del sillón y ayudó a Ron a levantarse.

Iban ya caminando por el pasillo cuando Ron se tambaleó. Harry se apresuró a poner un brazo debajo del de su amigo.

— ¿qué haces, Harry?

— Si no te voy deteniendo, te vas a caer.

— No es necesario...

— Si, eso mismo dijiste el año pasado después de que una bludger te rompió una pierna y te quisiste bajar de la escoba tú solo... — sonrió Harry.

— No me recuerdes eso, fue realmente vergonzoso... — dijo Ron mitad contento y mitad molesto.

— Y luego te caíste de boca y saliste corriendo y gritando "estoy paralítico, estoy paralítico", luego te tropezaste y te rompiste la otra pierna.

— Y ustedes, en vez de ir a ayudarme, se quedaron en los vestidores cambiándose.

— Es que, la verdad, no podíamos ni caminar de la risa — rió Harry

— ¡Que malvados!

Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry comenzó a comer, mientras que Ron sólo le daba probaditas a su plato, en realidad no tenía mucha hambre.

Al poco rato llegó Hermione con el té de corteza de árbol vital; Ron se lo tomó a regañadientes, porque sabía a rayos.

— Casi no cenaste, Ron — le dijo Harry cuando regresaron a la sala común.

— Es que casi no tenía hambre, en realidad lo que tengo es sueño... iré a dormir.

Ron fue a los dormitorios y se quitó la ropa, rápidamente se puso su pijama y se metió a su cama, donde se quedó profundamente dormido.

— Argh — gruñó Ron a media noche. La marca otra vez le ardía. Se levantó y se puso una túnica encima del pijama, luego se puso el collar y salió de la habitación. Se tocó la frente, ya no tenía fiebre, pero estaba sudando frió. Salió de la sala común y caminó por los pasillos siguiendo la flecha que aparecía en el pergamino. Llegó a un aula del cuarto piso y entró.

Malfoy ya lo esperaba ahí, y al verlo se le acercó y le quitó la túnica, luego lo amarró con varias cadenas a un pilar que había a la mitad del aula.

Nuevamente, Ron fue violado cruelmente. Al parecer, Draco había desaparecido por completo, sólo quedaba Malfoy... un Malfoy que no solo quería saciar su sed de lujuria, sino también su sed de tortura y sadismo... Por momentos, Ron sentía que, probablemente, el pacto con Malfoy no duraría solo por lo que restaba del año escolar, sino que Malfoy lo alargaría en su propio beneficio... y Ron no podía hacer nada, y nunca podría hacer nada, sólo podría mantener su boca cerrada hasta que la muerte lo arrancara de esa tortura...

Malfoy se subió los pantalones cuando terminó de torturar a Ron. El pelirrojo temblaba en el suelo, sollozando. Malfoy ya se alejaba, cuando Ron comenzó a llorar. Lentamente, Malfoy regresó sobre sus pasos y se puso en cuclillas al lado de Ron, luego le levantó la cara por la barbilla y lo miró. En sus ojos grisáceos había una expresión de odio, pero lentamente esa mirada comenzó a ceder ante las lágrimas de Ron. Por la mejilla de Malfoy rodó una lágrima.

— Ron...

Malfoy besó a Ron de una forma tan dulce que Ron dudó que fuera el mismo Malfoy de hacía un momento, fue como si por un momento hubiera vuelto a ser Draco...

Malfoy rompió el beso bruscamente, en su mirada apareció el miedo y luego el odio. Volvió a darle una cachetada a Ron, se secó la lágrima y se fue bufando como un gato. Ron se levantó como pudo, tomó su ropa y se la puso, dispuesto a intentar dormir... estaba cansado, muy cansado...

Ron se sentía mareado mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Le dolía la cabeza, casi podía asegurar que la fiebre había vuelto...

Se quitó el collar y entró en la sala común en penumbra. Aún había unas cenizas brillantes en la chimenea...

— ¡Dónde estabas?

Ron se quedó de piedra y comenzó a temblar... no... no podía ser él...

— ¡Dónde estabas?— repitió Harry saliendo de las sombras — ¡respóndeme!

Ron tenía trabada la lengua y le temblaban las rodillas — yo... yo... estaba en...

— ¡En la enfermería¿¡¡¡esperas que te siga creyendo ese cuento¡¡¡¡dime la verdad¿¡¡¡¡¡DÓNDE ESTABAS?

— ¡No me grites! — gritó Ron y comenzó a llorar — ... no me hables así... no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera...

Cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando... primero su hermana en coma, luego Malfoy tratándolo como basura... y ahora Harry estaba enojado con él y le gritaba... Ron ya no podía soportar más. Cayó al suelo convulsionándose y comenzó a escupir sangre.

Ron abrió los ojos con pesadez... sentía un dolor en el costado. Vio el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las cinco de la mañana.

— Ya voy, ya voy — murmuró para si mismo. Al parecer, Malfoy no dormía si no torturaba a Ron dos veces como mínimo durante la noche.

Se volteó en la cama y se asustó cuando vio el rostro de Harry al lado suyo. Al parecer, Harry se había quedado dormido en la misma cama con Ron. Ron comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, como Harry lo había descubierto al regresar de la tortura de Malfoy y que se había desmayado... ¿desmayado, si se había desmayado¿por qué tenía sangre en la túnica?

— Al demonio — murmuró Ron. Realmente se sentía muy mareado, pero no podía quedarse, o si no se quedaría con esa marca verde en el torso para siempre... además que no quería que su padre fuera despedido y que Harry supiera que se había vendido estúpidamente, así que mejor se levantó, se puso el collar y bajó a la sala común.

Bajó las escaleras como sin anduviera borracho. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Levantó una mano y se la puso en la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre... realmente era un milagro que no tuviera alucinaciones... La marca comenzó a arderle mas fuerte y sacó su pedacito de pergamino. Por un momento se le doblaron las rodillas... estaba muy débil, no podía ir... pero tenía que ir. Se agarró de un sillón y se levantó apoyándose en él.

— ¡Ron!

Ron volteó ligeramente y vio que Harry bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras. Intentó correr a la salida de la sala común, pero sus piernas no le respondían mas que para dar algunos cortos pasos.

— Ron¿qué haces? — preguntó preocupado Harry al llegar a su lado y lo detuvo de un brazo — ¿a dónde vas?

— Tengo que ir...

— pero ¿a dónde?

— No te incumbe... déjame ir... tengo que...

— Ron, estás ardiendo en fiebre¡no puedes salir!

— Suéltame... ah... me duele... — chilló Ron apretándose con la mano donde tenía la marca de Malfoy.

Ron luchaba contra el brazo de Harry, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, estaba débil, muy débil... estaba cansado de todo esto... sólo quería morirse... desvanecerse en ése mismo instante, entre los brazos de Harry, que lo cargaba hacia el sillón...

Ron se desmayó justo en el momento en el que Harry lo ponía sobre el sillón. Harry tomó el pedacito de pergamino que su amigo tenía en la mano y lo observó. Tenía una flecha dibujada... una simple flecha... así que no le dio importancia y la puso a los pies del sillón.

Harry apartó un mechón de cabello rojo que caía sobre la sudorosa frente de su amigo. En ese momento, reparó en algo brillante que Ron traía puesto en el cuello. Al observarlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era un collar de perro hecho de oro, con las iniciales de Ron en él... ¿de oro¿porqué Ron tendría un collar de perro de oro con sus iniciales, y sobre todo¿por qué lo usaba, Ron siempre se quejaba de que no tenía dinero, entonces ¿por qué tenía ese collar?.

Harry le quitó el collar a Ron y lo guardó en su bolsillo, lo consideraba algo grotesco que no iba con su amigo... al momento descubrió montones de rasguños y moretones en el cuello de Ron. Harry recordó las últimas palabras de su amigo.

— "Me duele..."— repitió Harry y miró a Ron. A pesar de estar desmayado, Ron tenía un brazo fuertemente apretado contra sus costillas. Harry quitó el brazo de Ron y le descubrió el abdomen.

**Capítulo 16: Veridis Quo (la cuestión de la verdad)**

De entre los moretones y rasguños que había por el cuerpo de Ron, había en su costado unas letras ígneas que Harry no necesitó leer dos veces para comprenderlas.

En seguida volvió a ponerle el pijama a su amigo y se volteó. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Harry.

— Ron... conque era esto... ¡maldito Malfoy!

Harry levantó su puño dispuesto a descargar toda su ira contra el suelo, pero sus ojos se toparon con el pedacito de pergamino que estaba a su lado. Volvió a mirar a Ron, lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación de los chicos, donde lo depositó en su propia cama, pues la de su amigo estaba llena de sangre. Tomó la mano de su amigo y le dio un ligero apretón.

— Tú preocúpate de ponerte bien, yo me ocuparé de lo demás...

Harry regresó a la sala común y tomó el pedacito de pergamino que tenía la flecha, salió de la sala común y comenzó a ir hacia donde la flecha le indicaba. Caminó por un rato, hasta que llegó a un aula del quinto piso.

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Malfoy! — gritó al ver al rubio dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Potter?

— Vas a morir... ¡ vas a morir! — gritó Harry y se lanzó contra Malfoy — ¡Te voy a matar con mis propias manos!

Malfoy lo detuvo con sus brazos forcejeando hasta que Harry lo empujó. Las bancas que estaban apiladas a los costados del aula comenzaron a temblar, al igual que Harry.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — preguntó Malfoy acomodándose el cabello.

— "¿qué sucede?" — repitió Harry — ¡"¿qué sucede?"¡¡esto sucede!

Harry le tiró a Malfoy el collar de oro en la cara, pero Malfoy lo atrapó con la mano.

— Ah, esto... y a mí ¿qué me importa?

Harry se lanzó contra Malfoy. Olvidó que era un mago, olvidó que podía usar su varita mágica, olvidó que estaba en el colegio y que era sólo un muchacho con poco futuro... en ese momento sólo quería hacerle a Malfoy todos los golpes y cortaduras que él le había hecho a Ron...

Tiró a Malfoy y comenzó a golpearlo de la forma mas brutal que sus brazos se lo permitían, En un último acceso de fuerzas, Malfoy lo detuvo por los brazos.

— ¿Acaso no te has preguntado por qué lo hizo¿por qué se dejó?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y lentamente bajó los brazos.

— No lo sabes¿verdad, Potter?

Harry bajó la vista, no quería escuchar las sandeces que Malfoy tuviera que decir.

— ¿Sabes que él mismo se me ofreció?

Harry se tapó los oídos y apretó los ojos, intentó no escuchar, pero aún podía oír la siseante voz de Malfoy.

— Él mismo, en octubre, después del partido de Quidditch, él se me ofreció.

— No...

— Y a partir de ese día comenzamos a vernos más y más...

— No... — Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y miró de frente a Malfoy — ... ¿por qué sufría?

— ¿Qué?

Harry bajó las manos de sus oídos — Si se te ofreció¿por qué sufría, todos esos meses tuvo una gran depresión?. Si realmente era su voluntad, entonces ¿por qué lloraba¿por qué sufría?.

Ésta vez fue Malfoy quien bajó la vista — en realidad no se me ofreció por gusto...

— ¿Entonces?

— ... Te diré la verdad... se me ofreció para salvarte.

— ¿Para salvarme¿salvarme de qué¿de qué hablas?

— Para salvarte... ese día del partido de Quidditch, yo te había dormido para llevarte y "jugar" un rato contigo... Ron se enteró porque el imbécil de Zabini le dijo. Ron luchó, pero yo fui más fuerte... él no pudo soportarlo y se ofreció para ocupar tu lugar, para salvarte...

Harry no podía hablar, ni siquiera se podía mover... ¿Por qué Malfoy le estaba confesando todo esto?

— Realmente te envidio, Potter... eres un estúpido al no darte cuenta de cuánto te quiere Ron, te ama más que a nada, se ha sacrificado por ti todo este tiempo... eres un completo imbécil... y sin embargo¡cuánto te envidio!...

Harry se acercó a Malfoy y lo jaló por el cuello — ...Quítale la marca que le pusiste... ¡quítasela!

— Tengo que estar frente a él para poder hacer eso.

— Muy bien... ¡pero si intentas algo, te mueres!

Malfoy se sacudió la ropa, con la manga de la túnica se limpió la sangre del rostro y siguió a Harry.

Harry fue hasta la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor y dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda, la cual vaciló al ver a Malfoy atrás de Harry.

— No hay problema, viene conmigo — aclaró Harry.

Los dos muchachos entraron en la sala común y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

— No hagas ruido — le previno Harry — Ron estaba inconsciente cuando lo dejé, ahorita probablemente solo esté dormido.

Ambos muchachos entraron en el dormitorio. Malfoy corrió hasta la cama donde yacía Ron, mientras que Harry fue hasta la cama de Ron, arrancó las cobijas y se las tiró en la cara a Malfoy.

— ... Después de que Ron regresó de tu tortura de medianoche, comenzó a convulsionarse, toda esa sangre es la que escupió por exceso de estrés... por tu culpa ahorita está Ron en este estado, por tu culpa tiene fiebres tan altas... quisiera golpearte en este momento, pero no lo haré hasta que le quites la marca.

— Y yo no se la quitaré hasta que tú no prometas que no me golpearas cuando se la quite... aunque no puedo confiar en ti, usualmente no cumples tus promesas.

— Yo soy el que realmente no puede confiar en tu palabra... prometiste no hacerle nada a mis amigos...

—Si, lo acepto, pero lo prometí hace más de tres años, y el día que me botaste se rompió la promesa.

— Si así de fácil rompiste la promesa que me habías hecho, entonces es que nunca me quisiste realmente.

— Yo siempre te quise... — respondió Malfoy por lo bajo — pero realmente me molestó que me botaras y finalizaras lo nuestro con una excusa tan tonta como la que me diste: "tu ya me tienes harto"... ¡por favor, pero bien que me buscabas.

— Eso lo dije sólo para hacerte enojar, en realidad di fin a nuestra relación porque lo único que tú querías cuando estábamos solos era que tuviéramos sexo.

— Ya llevábamos dos años saliendo y tú nunca te habías dejado hasta entonces... era lógico¿no?

— No, porque el amor verdadero es paciente... si no podías esperar hasta que yo estuviera preparado, significa que tú nunca me amaste.

— Muy tarde para reproches... Harry

— Te prohibí que me llamaras por mi nombre.

— Ya, mejor cállate y préstame unas toallas mojadas con agua fría, las necesito para quitarle la marca a tu amigo.

Harry fue al baño y regresó con las toallas húmedas, las cuales le entregó a Malfoy, luego se sentó sobre la cama al lado de Ron para ver lo que hacía Malfoy. El rubio le había descubierto el torso a Ron y paseaba su varita mágica sobre la marca mientras pronunciaba unas extrañas palabras.

Después de un rato, Malfoy puso las toallas frías sobre el torso de Ron.

— Listo — dijo Malfoy — no destapes la marca hasta dentro de una hora y habrá desaparecido por completo.

— ¿En esto si puedo confiar en ti?

— En una situación como ésta no mentiría.

— Realmente me extraña¿a qué te refieres con "en una situación como ésta"?

— Si no quieres que te mientan, entonces no preguntes... bueno, me retiro, espero que Weasley se recupere.

Malfoy salió de la habitación. Harry suspiró y recogió las sabanas de la cama de Ron para ponerlas en su lugar... Harry aún se preguntaba cómo es que alguna vez había podido ser novio de alguien con la cabeza tan atascada de orgullo como Malfoy.

**Capítulo 17: La raíz de todos los males.**

Ron despertó bruscamente. Había soñado cosas muy extrañas... sombras que iban y venían, gente que susurraba y decía cosas sin sentido...

— Ya basta... — murmuró fastidiado y hundió la cara en la almohada. Al instante percibió en la almohada un aroma conocido... el aroma de Harry. — Un momento¿qué hago yo en la cama de Harry?.

Al instante, Ron recordó que Malfoy lo había llamado y que todavía no había acudido a su llamado... pero la marca ya no le ardía... temiendo lo peor, se miró el torso, pero no tenía ninguna marca en él.

— ¿Ya despertaste?

Harry entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Ron — ¿cómo te sientes?

— Bien... — respondió Ron mirándose otra vez el torso — a decir verdad, muy bien.

— Vaya, la marca sí se te quitó... Malfoy cumplió su palabra.

A Ron se le cayó el alma a los pies — tú... ¿sabes... sabes que... Malfoy. me..?

— Ron, te debo una disculpa y una explicación, pues creo que todo este problema empezó por mi culpa.

— ¿por que...?

— Es una explicación muy larga — interrumpió Harry — así que necesito que me dejes hablar, las preguntas que tengas te las responderé al final. Ron, yo fui novio de Malfoy.

— ¿qué!

— Déjame hablar. Fui novio de Malfoy. Comenzamos a salir a finales de tercero, y después nos hicimos novios, a escondidas de ti y de Hermione nos veíamos por todo el colegio, nuestras peleas frente a ustedes eran pura pantalla... Malfoy y yo nos queríamos, pero desde que empezamos la relación él sólo quería tener sexo... ¡por supuesto que yo nunca cedí, nunca me acosté con él ni una vez. Al cabo de dos años, Malfoy estaba enojado porque yo me resistía a tener relaciones con él, y él empezó a hacer bromas de muy mal gusto para provocarme. Decía que sería mas fácil chantajearte a ti con dinero para que aflojaras, que a veces mi actitud de resistirme le molestaba tanto que tenía ganas de golpear a Hermione para que yo sintiera lo que él sentía cuando me le resistía. Le hice prometer que nunca los tocaría a ustedes, y si se portaba bien le daría lo que quería cuando saliéramos de quinto, pero la verdad es que se lo dije casi sólo para calmarlo, porque ya me tenía harto, y hasta cierto punto algo preocupado, pues sus amenazas cada día las decía mas enserio. El día que, sin querer, me besé con Cho, hizo un tango gritándome que yo no lo quería, que "con todo menos con él"... total, yo ya estaba más que harto de sus rabietas de niño de kinder-garden y lo dejé a mediados de quinto.

Harry hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Se levantó y fue hasta el marco de la ventana. Tomó una silla, se sentó en dirección a Ron, y siguió hablando.

— Ron... Malfoy me drogó ese día porque su amor por mi se había apagado, pero sus ansias de tenerme no. Me drogó porque quería calmar esa tentación que tenía muy dentro de su ser, quería tenerme aunque fuera sólo una vez, aunque yo estuviera drogado... pero ése día llegaste tú cuando él estaba a punto de comenzar a llevar a cabo su plan, y Malfoy se aprovechó pensando "¿por qué conformarme con tener a Potter una sola vez, puedo chantajear a Weasley y tener sexo asegurado muchas veces...

Harry volvió a hacer una pausa, ésta vez se levantó de la silla, se sentó al lado de Ron y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Ron... te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas salvado de Malfoy, muchísimas gracias, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo...

— No tenía por qué hacerlo, sin embargo yo quería hacerlo — respondió Ron —... Harry, tu significas mucho para mi, y yo... yo sería capaz de eso y más por verte feliz.

— Ron... cuando me enteré de esto me sentí muy triste, me sentí miserable... ¿cómo es posible que permita que mi mejor y más querido amigo sacrifique su vida por mi?

— Ésa es la clase de cosas que los mejores amigos hacen por sus mejores amigos...

— Pero... ¿cómo pudiste aguantar por tantos meses?

— Ya te lo dije, tú significas mucho para mi, Harry; yo fui capaz de aguantar eso porque no podía permitir que vivieras el infierno que yo viví... y si ahorita mi recompensa es verte así de triste, entonces no lo valió. Mejor sonríe, para así saber que lo que hice no fue en vano.

Harry miró a Ron y sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a llorar — Ron...

El pelirrojo también comenzó a llorar y se volvieron a abrazar, cada muchacho llorando en los brazos del otro.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Hermione volvió a ver a Harry, y la chica le pudo preguntar por la salud de Ron, ya que Harry le había dicho que su amigo se sentía indispuesto y que estaba durmiendo; pero, siendo las cinco de la tarde, la chica ya estaba preocupada de que Ron aún no bajara de los dormitorios.

— No te preocupes, Hermione, Ron ya se siente mejor y se está bañando para bajar a comer.

— ¡Menos mal, ya comenzaba realmente a preocuparme... oye Harry, yo la verdad sigo viendo raro a Ron¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

— No, no lo he pensado porque estoy seguro de que Ron no se droga.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Porque yo se lo pregunté — mintió Harry — es más... ya sé lo que lo que en realidad tiene Ron.

— Ah ¿si¿qué es?

— Es un secreto...

— ¡Tú también ya vas a empezar con tus secretos!

— Bueno, es un secreto del que te vas a enterar el día de la graduación.

Después de un rato, Ron bajó a la sala común, y así fueron a las cocinas para buscar comida. Los pequeños elfos, por orden de Dobby y de Winky, atiborraron a los chicos de comida. Quedaron tan satisfechos que agradecieron enormemente a los pequeños elfos y luego regresaron a su sala común.

Cuando llegaron, Ron descubrió una lechuza marrón que lo estaba esperando.

— Deben ser noticias de Ginny — dijo esperanzado Ron tomando la carta que la lechuza traía. La abrió y descubrió que no eran noticias de su hermana:

_Ron:_

_Espero que estés mejor. Antes que nada, quisiera pedirte una disculpa, una disculpa tan grande que no me cabe en esta carta. Realmente estoy muy arrepentido de lo que te hice, simplemente que estaba algo enojado y no me di cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo. Discúlpame, por favor. Quisiera que nos viéramos hoy en la tarde a las siete en mi sala común. Comprenderé si no asistes, pero realmente me gustaría que vinieras para así poderte decir todos los pensamientos que por mi cabeza rondan y que en una carta no te puedo decir._

_Realmente te agradecería que vinieras._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy_

Ron dobló la carta — es de mis hermanos, Ginny sigue en el mismo estado — mintió Ron — voy a los dormitorios, creo que otra vez me siento mal...

— También yo voy — dijo Hermione.

— No Hermione, necesito estar solo — respondió Ron yendo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Ron?

Ron escuchó la suave voz de Harry llamarlo desde la puerta. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse y sintió el suave peso de Harry sobre la cama sobre la que él se encontraba acostado. La voz de Harry volvió a llamarlo, por lo que levantó su cara de la almohada, abrió los ojos y se enderezó.

— toma — le dijo dándole la carta de Malfoy — léela y luego me dices qué te parece.

Ron cerró otra vez los ojos y se volvió a tirar de cara sobre la almohada.

— ¿piensas ir a la cita? — preguntó Harry después de leer la carta.

— No sé

— Si quieres mi opinión, no vayas.

— No tengo nada de ganas de ir, sin embargo tengo que ir.

— ¿Por qué?

— El trato que había hecho con Malfoy no constaba solo de que no te tocara y no te dijera nada de esto, sino también de muchas otras cosas... la mitad del trato está roto porque tu descubriste la verdad, pero la parte que resta del trato aún no se ha roto y tengo miedo que si le hago enojar, Malfoy cumpla su palabra y termine por dañar todo lo bueno que en mi vida queda.

— La decisión depende de ti, Ron¿vas a ir?

— Ya te lo dije, no tengo ganas, pero tengo que ir a fuerzas... pero ésta vez si llevaré mi varita mágica.

— ¿"ésta vez"?

— Si, normalmente cuando me iba encontraba con él, no llevaba mi varita para evitar que se me ensuciara o que en una de esas la agarrara y le lanzara una maldición a Malfoy.

— Entiendo.

— De hecho, ya es hora de que me vaya, ya faltan quince para las siete y el camino a la sala común de Slytherin es largo.

— Ok, cuídate mucho Ron.

— No te preocupes, no puede hacerme nada tan doloroso que no me haya hecho ya antes.

Ron salió de los dormitorios.

— ¿A dónde vas, Ron? — preguntó Hermione, que durante todo ese tiempo había estado sentada afuera esperando.

— Voy a dar una vuelta, al rato regreso — respondió Ron saliendo de la sala común.

— Déjalo, Hermione — le dijo Harry a la chica cuando vio que ella se disponía a seguirlo.

Hermione bufó — ¿cómo es posible que permitas que se salga así como así en estas condiciones y que se vaya quién sabe a dónde?

— Como solía decir un conocido mío: "si no quieres que te mientan, entonces no preguntes"... ven, siéntate¿quieres jugar ajedrez?.

_Notas de la autora: Jejeje, gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente son una gran inspiración para mi. Espero que la historia, hasta ahora, sea de su agrado. Estén al pendiente, porque el gran final se acerca, pero nose preocupen,porque pronto habrá mas historias que ya tengo en mente. Un saludo a todos desde el hermoso México._

_Atte. IQcerebral_


	7. continuacion cap 18, 19, 20

**Capitulo 18: Solo eso y nada más.**

— Necrolatría

La pared de piedra se movió, dejando un pasaje a una sala común con banderines verdes. Malfoy estaba ahí, esperándolo.

— Vamos a mi cuarto — pidió Malfoy, y Ron lo siguió.

— ¿qué querías decirme? — preguntó Ron cuando Malfoy hubo cerrado la puerta del dormitorio.

— Ron, perdóname — comenzó a decir Malfoy — no sé que me pasó... bueno, si sé que me pasó, pero es difícil de explicar, no sé ni por dónde empezar...

— Empieza por el principio — aconsejó Ron sentándose en la cama de Malfoy.

— Verás... al principio, sólo te veía como mi juguete, sólo eras como un entretenimiento para mi, para desfogar lo que sentía...

— Desfogar el sentimiento reprimido de que nunca pudiste tener a Harry; si, lo sé.

— ¿Potter te lo contó?

— Si.

— Bien, así está mejor, me ahorra algunas explicaciones. En fin. Resulta que, para ese entonces, yo ya no amaba para nada a Potter, sólo desquitaba las ganas que se me habían quedado de tenerlo imaginando que tú eras él... pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más difícil me parecía seguir con eso, porque tú y Potter son completamente diferentes físicamente... en realidad, me di cuenta de que tú estabas mucho mejor que Potter; pero al mismo tiempo, comencé a pensar en cuánto sacrificabas por Potter, tomando en cuenta que él no te ama, y así comencé a sentir envidia... "¿por qué nadie me ama así?", "me encantaría que alguien me amara así..."

Ron comenzó a darse cuenta de la verdad. Malfoy era un muchacho muy solitario, que nunca había recibido amor ni siquiera de sus padres.

— La cuestión es — continuó Malfoy — que, después de algún tiempo, comencé a darme cuenta de que tú pensabas muy diferente de Potter, y cada día se me hizo mas difícil estar contigo sin pensar que eras Ron Weasley: Poco a poco, en mi comenzó a crecer la curiosidad por conocerte, al mismo tiempo que crecía en mi algo que yo no sabía que era... mientras más te conocía, este sentimiento más crecía...

Malfoy hizo una pausa para acercarse a Ron y pararse frente a él.

— Un día, cuando estuvieron aquí tus hermanos, te vi con Bill y con Charlie, en medio del pasillo...

Ron recordó cuando Charlie dijo que había escuchado algo... ese siseo de serpiente que parecía al mismo tiempo un gruñido... — El día con mis hermanos...

— ¡no sabes la rabia que me dio ver que tocaban lo que era mío! — continuo Malfoy —, me pregunté "¿cómo es posible que Ron haga esto?"... me molesté muchísimo, esa noche lloré son saber porqué lo hacía, hasta que las palabras de mi padre se agolparon en mi cabeza: "un Malfoy no llora, un Malfoy nunca deja que su honor caiga"... fue cuando comencé a torturarte... quería desquitarme con todo lo que tuviera el apellido Weasley, tragándome lo que sentía por ti, sin embargo no me di cuenta del costo tan grande que tendría que pagar... no pensé que podía perderte, como ahora lo he hecho...

Malfoy se arrodilló frente a Ron.

— Ron, estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que ha sucedido... hasta después de mucho tiempo supe qué era esto que sentía... Ron... te amo.

— ¡¿qué!

— Lo sé, suena ilógico que después de maltratarte como lo hice, venga y te diga esto... pero así es, te amo.

— ¡¿pero, por qué!

— Porque eres todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba que eras, eres inteligente, tu plática es interesante, realmente quieres a tu familia, alguna vez me tuviste confianza cuando comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, lograste lo que nadie había logrado antes... me hiciste sentir por un momento un muchacho normal, me enseñaste que el linaje de la sangre no importaba, que uno podía valer mucho aún sin tener sangre real... Ron, tu realmente sacas lo mejor de mi mismo, te amo no por lo que soy sino por lo que somos cuando estamos juntos... por eso te amo, Ron, por favor perdóname, estoy muy arrepentido... Ron, ¿te casarías conmigo?.

Ron se quedó de piedra... la primera propuesta de matrimonio que recibía en su vida... ¡y se la había hecho Malfoy!.

— Draco... yo... lo siento — dijo Ron — probablemente algún día te perdone lo que hiciste y podamos ser amigos, pero ahora no puedo, aún te tengo algo de miedo... discúlpame, Draco, pero no me puedo casar contigo porque yo no te amo... sólo te puedo ofrecer, en un futuro, una amistad.

Por es rostro del rubio resbalaron dos lagrimas — si, te entiendo... gracias de todas maneras por platicar conmigo y haberme hecho ver muchos errores en los que estaba... realmente te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con Potter... Dios, ¡cómo lo envidio, maldito cabeza rajada...

— Entonces, nos vemos luego.

— Si, hasta luego, y gracias por haber venido...

Draco se secó las lagrimas que rodaban por su cara. Realmente se veía destrozado...

— Draco...

— ¿sí?

Ron lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Es la primera vez que alguien me ofrece matrimonio — rió el Weasley.

— ¿si, realmente es una lástima que el primero no haya sido el bueno, pero esperemos que a ese Potter se le quite lo imbécil y se dé cuenta de el pedazo de hombre que botó a un Malfoy por él.

— Gracias.

— No agradezcas cuando te digan algo que es la verdad.

— Algo parecido suele decirme mi hermano Charlie.

— Si ya son dos personas las que te lo decimos es porque tenemos razón en lo que decimos... ven, te acompaño a la puerta, no vaya a ser que aparezca el estúpido de Zabini y te delate.

— Ok, gracias, aunque la vez pasada no estaba, pero... un momento, la vez pasada... ¡CHIN! — gritó Ron.

— ¿que sucede?

— ¡Mis hermanos, ¡la marca!

— ¿que sucede con la marca y con tus hermanos?

— Es que... la vez pasada que vinieron mis hermanos, los gemelos y yo... bueno, ¡tú sabes a que me refiero!

— ¡Con qué descaro lo dices!

— Pero... me quedé pensando...¿por qué ese día no vieron la marca?

— Oh, hubiera sido interesante que la hubieran visto... qué lastima — rió Draco — hubiera sido interesante si, en ese momento, te hubiera llamado...

— ¿por qué?

— En serio, Ron, ¿nunca has pensado por qué al profesor Snape nunca se le ve la marca tenebrosa cuando se sube las mangas de la túnica para hacer las pociones?

— Pensé que se le había quitado...

— Ésas marcas no se quitan hasta que el que la puso la quita, como yo te la quité. Simplemente, cuando pasa algo de tiempo se empiezan a aclarar

— ¿se quitan?

— Bueno, no se quitan, pero si se vuelven de un color menos vivido., ¿nunca notaste que cuando dejé de llamarte por medio de ella comenzó a hacerse más clara?

— Eh... no.

— Entonces no observaste bien... nunca desapareció por completo, pero si se hizo un poco de color piel durante esa semana, porque dejé de llamarte por ella... y tus hermanos te aseguro que, aunque se pudiera ver un poco, ni la notaron por estar tan ocupados contigo...

— Uff, ¡menos mal!

Draco acompañó a Ron hasta la entrada de la sala común.

— Nos vemos.

— Si, hasta luego.

— Ron

— ¿qué?

— Si el imbécil de Potter no te invita a ir al baile de graduación, aquí tienes un amigo que estará disponible.

— ¿no vas a invitar a Pansi?

— antes que invitarla primero te vuelvo a violar para que Potter me vuelva a golpear y, con suerte, terminar con una costilla rota para no ir al baile.

— ¿Harry te golpeó cuando se enteró?

— Uh, ¡ya si no, aún traigo moretones en el abdomen... la cicatriz que traigo en la ceja me la puso él a madrazos... al parecer, me quería hacer a golpes una cicatriz igual a la suya...

— Wow...

— Si, aunque no lo parezca, Potter te estima mucho... échale ganas y te aseguro que lo conquistas.

— Ok, gracias, adiós.

— Adiós.

**Capítulo 19: La semana anterior.**

: Tres meses después :

— ¡Gracias al señor de los pelos parados, ése fue el ultimo examen!

— ¿que mi papá qué? — preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de Ron debajo del árbol.

— Es solo una expresión — explicó Ron — me siento muy contento porque con el examen que acabamos de tener, ya terminamos los ÉXTASIS.

— ¿cómo te fue en el examen, hermanito? — preguntó una chica pelirroja acercándose a Ron.

— Muy bien, Ginny... ¡ven acá, pequeñuela!

— Ah, ¡que me despeinas! — chilló la Weasley cuando su hermano comenzó a alborotarle el cabello.

— Es que estoy muy contento de que ya estés bien... ¡nos tuviste todo un mes y medio preocupados, ¿cómo sigue tu embarazo?

— Bien, gracias.

— ¿Ya cuantos meses tienes, Ginny? — preguntó Hermione.

— Seis meses, el medimago dijo que lo voy a tener antes de septiembre.

— ¡Seis!

— ¿Y estás esperando una hija o una canica? — preguntó sorprendido Ron.

— ¿Porque?

— Es que no se te notan

— Claro, por la túnica.

— ¿cómo sigue todo con mi cuñado, ¿ya se porta bien?

— Si, al parecer, a Nigel ya le cayó el veinte de que va a ser papá...

— Hablando del rey de Roma... — murmuró Harry

— Ey, chicos! — saludó un muchacho de cabello oscuro acercándose a donde ellos estaban — vengo en pose de rey Arturo a robarles a Ginebra por un ratito.

— Ok, ¡pórtense bien! — les dijo Ron mientras se alejaban, luego murmuró para si — chín, no me creo que mi hermana menor ya vaya a casarse y a tener su primera hija, que Fred ya se vaya a casar, que George ya se vaya a casar, que Bill ya viva en el concubinato con Tonks, que ya está esperando un hijo, y tengan planes de boda; ¡y yo nada de nada, bueno, aunque parece que Charlie también sufre la misma suerte que yo...

— Tranquilo Ron, ya llegará tu tiempo — le dijo Hermione — no te desesperes... hay que tener paciencia.

— Recuerda lo pacientes que fuimos este año y al final ganamos la copa de Quidditch — le recordó Harry.

— Oigan, ¿ya tienen pareja para el baile de graduación? — preguntó Ron.

— Eh... sipi — respondió Hermione.

— ¿Con quien vas?

— Es sorpresa. ¿y tu, Harry, ¿ya tienes pareja?

— Eh... si, creo — respondió Harry

— ¿cómo que "creo"?

— Si... es que ya sé a quien voy a llevar al baile, pero...

— ¿"pero"?

— Esa persona no sabe que le voy a llevar al baile.

— En pocas palabras, no se lo has pedido.

— Eh... no.

— ¿es alguien que conozcamos?

— Eh... no, supongo.

— ¡Cuánto misterio!

— ¿Y tu, Ron, no nos has dicho si ya tienes pareja — preguntó Harry.

— Eh, pues... creo que no. Ya saben lo difícil que es para los míos conseguir pareja.

— Ron, no importa qué preferencias sexuales tengas — explicó Hermione — tienes derecho a ir acompañado a una fiesta y divertirte igual que cualquier persona.

— Hermione, desde que te dije que era gay, me ha parecido que quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere, no paras de decirme los derechos que como homosexual tengo, siendo que ya los sé.

— ¡Lo siento, solo quería ayudar...

— Oye Harry, y ¿quien es esa persona a la que quieres llevar? — preguntó Ron muy interesado.

— Eh... es secreto.

— No pierdas tu tiempo, si quieres invitarla, hazlo. El que yo me quede sin pareja, no quiere decir que tu tengas por qué quedarte sin pareja; además recuerda que si no te apresuras, van a acaparar a todas las guapas, y estoy seguro de que no quieres acabar con un troll como lo hiciste en cuarto curso, o, en este caso, con una de primer curso.

— Otra vez con eso... — murmuró Hermione.

— La verdad es hasta cierto punto ventajoso que en los bailes de graduación sólo sean para los de séptimo y para las parejas de los de séptimo... oye, respecto a lo de los trolls, vieras que ese día me sorprendió ver que Parvati, cuando se arregla bien, deja de verse fea.

— Si, eso pasa con la mayoría de las chicas — dijo Ron — ¿verdad que si, Hermione?

El brazo de Hermione saltó como resorte y fue a dar a la cabeza de Ron.

— Auch, a zapes no me llevo yo contigo, Hermione.

— ¡Que delicadito!

— Ejem.

Los muchachos voltearon y vieron frente a ello a una chica rubia de cabellos muy alborotados que tenía cara de loca.

— Hola Luna — saludaron los chicos.

— Hola... oye Ronald, ¿todavía no tienes pareja para tu baile de gradación?

— No, la verdad no.

— Porque... si quieres yo puedo ir contigo.

Harry y Hermione miraron atónitos a Ron y a Luna, alternativamente.

— No es por despreciarte, Luna, simplemente que pienso ir solo a la fiesta de graduación, discúlpame.

— Oh, ya veo, no te preocupes, hasta luego.

— Espera Luna — llamó Harry — tal vez no sea Ron, pero ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

— Está bien — respondió la chica — ese día te espero en la gran escalera a las ocho. ¡Nos vemos!.

La rubia se alejó.

— Y la méndiga ni agradeció la invitación.

— Harry... ¿pensabas invitar a Luna?

— La verdad no, pero, como tú dices, mejor ella que un troll.

— Eso — dijo Ron señalando en la dirección en que se había ido Luna — es peor que un troll, mi amigo.

— En realidad a veces puede decir cosas coherentes... a veces, muy a veces.

— Bueno, yo no se ustedes, pero la verdad es que yo tengo hambre... — dijo Hermione — ya me voy a comer, ¿vienen?

Los muchachos se levantaron de abajo del árbol donde habían estado sentados y fueron hacia dentro del castillo. Venían muchos alumnos bajando por las escaleras principales y varios otros venían de escaleras anexas.

— Adelántense — les indicó Ron a sus amigos — en un momento los alcanzo.

Ron se acercó hasta un grupito de Slytherins que venían — Eh, ¡Malfoy!

Varios Slytherins voltearon, entre ellos un rubio y dos muchachos que más que muchachos parecían gorilas. El chico rubio hizo un ademán a los gorilas y se alejó del grupito. Ambos muchachos fueron hasta un pasillo que estaba fuera de miradas indiscretas y comenzaron a hablar.

— Hola, Ron, ¿cómo estás?

— Hola Draco! Bien, gracias.

— ¿cómo vas con Potter?

— Pues bien...

— ¿Te invitó al baile de graduación?

— No...

— Ah, que Potter tan pen...sativo, debería dejar de pensársela tanto y pedírtelo ya.

— Ya invitó a Luna

— ¿A Luna, ¿Luna Lovegood, ¿la loca esa de Ravenclaw?

— Si

— Por Dios...a Potter realmente le hizo algún daño la cicatriz que tiene si pensó antes en ella que en ti.

— La cuestión es que... ¿recuerdas que me habías dicho que estarías disponible por si las dudas?

— ¿quieres que vaya contigo? — preguntó sorprendido Draco.

— A menos que ya tengas pareja...

— No, claro que no. En realidad Pansi ha estado pidiéndomelo toda la semana, ya estoy tan harto que comencé a plantearme seriamente el hecho de violarte nuevamente para que Potter sí me rompiera las costillas... no es cierto, es broma, pero la verdad es que sí me he planteado auto-provocarme un accidente para faltar, y ahorita con tu invitación me sacas de un apuro muy grande.

— Menos mal... entonces ¿cómo nos arreglamos para ese día?

— Con tus mejores galas — rió Malfoy

— No, yo me refiero a cómo nos arreglamos para vernos, ¿pasas tú por mi, o paso yo por ti?

— Yo paso por ti a tu sala común, al fin que la contraseña sigue siendo la misma, ¿no?

— No, ahora es "Atrapasueños"

— Ok, iré por ti al quince para las ocho.

— Bien, gracias.

— Si quieres podemos idear un plan para poner celoso a Potter...

— No... si no me quiere mas que como su amigo, no tengo por qué obligarlo a que sea diferente.

— ¿él te dijo eso?

— No, pero me lo ha dado a entender.

— Bueno, como quieras. Entonces el próximo viernes al quince a las ocho, estás listo.

— Si, gracias.

— Por nada, amigo.

Durante toda esa semana, Ron estaba que brincaba de ganas de que ya fuera el sábado, pues quería estrenar la túnica que sus hermanos le había regalado. Hermione estaba muy contenta porque tenía a sus amigos en la duda de con quién iría este año. Harry estaba muy emocionado de que ya le dieran su reconocimiento como mejor buscador de la generación. Los tres amigos estaban muy felices, pero a la vez muy tristes. Los tres se había ya acostumbrado a verse a diario... no era fácil para ellos saber que tendrían que separase después de, durante 7 años seguidos, haber vivido "juntos" diez meses seguidos de cada año... se extrañaría muchísimo...

**Capítulo 20: La graduación.**

El sábado por la tarde, había una completa revuelta en la habitación de los chicos. Seamus no encontraba su corbata, Dean no encontraba sus calcetines, Neville no se podía poner el chaleco que venía a juego con su túnica, Harry no podía hacer que su cabello se quedara en su lugar, y Ron...

— Oigan, ¿dónde está Ron? — preguntó interesado Dean.

— Aún no sale del baño — respondió Neville.

— Pues ¡Al demonio! — dijo Dean metiéndose el zapato en el desnudo pie — Yo tenía esperanzas de encontrar mis calcetines en el baño, pero mejor ya me voy sin calcetines, al fin que con la túnica larga no se nota.

— Pues tienes razón — secundó Seamus — al fin que con la túnica encima no se ve si traigo o no corbata.

— Y yo me voy a dejar el chaleco abierto, al fin que, en realidad, no se ve mal — dijo Neville, y así, los tres chicos salieron de los dormitorios.

— Ron, ¿ya mero sales?.

— No, aún tengo que peinarme — respondió Ron a través de la puerta cerrada.

— Bueno, te espero allá abajo junto con Hermione para que vayamos por nuestras parejas.

— Este... mi pareja me va a estar esperando en la sala común.

— ¿Siempre sí conseguiste pareja?

— Eh... si, de ultimo momento.

— En todo caso te esperamos en la sala común, no te tardes.

Harry bajó la escalera y casi se cae para atrás al ver a Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Potter — respondió el rubio.

— ¿tu eres la pareja de Ron?

— Así es.

— Eh... ¿no has visto si Hermione ya bajó?

— Llevo aquí quince minutos y Granger no ha pasado por aquí.

— Ah, bueno...

Harry se sentó al lado de Malfoy y ambos guardaron silencio.

— ¿Lo obligaste a que te acompañara? — preguntó Harry.

— No, se lo pedí cortésmente y me dijo que si.

— Ah...

El silencio se volvió a hacer entre los muchachos. Después de un momento, fue Malfoy quien rompió el silencio.

— Potter, dejémonos de estupideces, que ya me cansé.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sé que muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros, pero ahora, al final de todo, ¿no podemos ser simplemente amigos, es decir, si después de todo soy amigo de Ron, ¿por qué no ser amigos nosotros?

— Dame una buena razón para decir que si.

— Que no te estoy pidiendo que volvamos, sino simplemente te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigos, y es algo que realmente te conviene si tomamos en cuenta de que es probable que ahora Ron y yo nos veamos seguido... ¿por qué no también llevarnos bien nosotros?

— ... Que sea una tregua, y cuando con tu actitud me convenzas entonces veremos — dijo Harry estrechando la mano que Draco le ofrecía — pero cuidadito y le haces el feo a Hermione, ella es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que le hagas ninguna grosería.

— Se nota que no sabes que he cambiado, probablemente me cueste algo adaptarme, ya que esto de amistades con hijos de muggles es nuevo para mi.

— Me alegra escuchar que no la llamaste "sangre-sucia"

— No, aunque no lo creas, estoy dispuesto a enmendar mi error.

En ese momento bajó Hermione con su vestido dorado y puso cara de susto cuando vio a Malfoy sentado al lado de Harry, por un momento creyó que tenía visiones.

— Que guapa te vez, Hermione — dijo Harry.

— Si, hasta yo tengo que aceptar que cuando Granger se arregla, se ve bien — comentó Draco.

Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos — qué...¿qué está sucediendo aquí?

— Hermione, Ron si consiguió pareja — dijo Harry.

— Si, yo soy su pareja — complementó el rubio viendo la cara perpleja de Hermione.

— Ay, mi madre... ay, mi madre — Hermione se sentó en el sillón, mas pálida que un muerto — ahora si me da...

— Hermione... ¿te puedo llamar Hermione? — preguntó Draco.

— Eh... si...como sea...

— Hermione, como hace un momento le decía a Harry, he cambiado, ahora soy amigo de Ron, ¿no podría ser amigo de ustedes también?

Hermione lo miró y exclamó con sarcasmo — Ah... o sea, ¿un Malfoy haciendo amistades con sangre-sucias?

— No, Hermione... aún no me acostumbro fácilmente a tratar con hijos de muggles, pero créeme que hago el intento, y quiero iniciar este cambio de actitud siendo tu amigo.

— Ahora si me da... — Hermione se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón.

— Confía en él, Hermione, verás que en el fondo no es tan mala persona.

Los tres chicos voltearon a las escaleras al escuchar la voz de Ron venir desde ellas.

— Wow... ¿ésa es mi pareja? — preguntó Draco anonadado viendo a Ron bajar por las escaleras.

Ron traía puesta una túnica azul marino con negro de manga larga y cuello alto con bordados de hilos de plata pura, en el cuello de la túnica tenía broches de plata a juego con los broches que cerraban los puños de las mangas, abajo de la túnica traía un traje negro que lo hacía verse muy elegante.

— Ron, ¡que bien te vez! — exclamó Hermione — déjame ir abajo y decirle a Viktor que se vaya al demonio, yo voy contigo.

— ¿Viktor? —preguntó Ron atónito — ¿hiciste venir a Viktor Krum desde Bulgaria para que fuera tu pareja?

— Si, pero en serio que soy capaz de decirle que mejor voy contigo.

— Eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir — dijo Draco — Ron va conmigo.

— Además, es la primera vez que voy a poder ver a Viktor en plan de amigos y no de enemigos — secundó Ron.

— Es cierto... — murmuró Hermione — si dices que siempre has sido gay, ¿cómo es que te daba celos verme con él?

— En realidad es que siempre te he visto como una hermana, Hermione, y me molestaba ver que ibas con ese tipo que te ganaba en edad por dos años.

— ¡Pero dos años es muy poquito!

— Hazle comprender eso a mi mente enferma.

Los cuatro fueron a la gran escalera, donde un seguida Luna se acercó a ellos.

— Hola Harry

— Hola Luna, te ves bien.

— Tu también, ¿nos vamos?

— No, estamos esperando a la pareja de Hermione.

En realidad no tuvieron que esperar tanto, porque Viktor llegó a los pocos minutos.

— Hola a todos — saludó el muchacho — tanto tiempo sin verrlos 

— Hola Viktor — saludó Hermione.

— Herr-mio-ne — suspiró Krum — te ves herrmosa 

— Gracias

— Bueno... ahora que ya estamos todos, ¿nos vamos? — preguntó impaciente Luna.

Cada muchacho le dio el brazo a su chica y comenzaron a irse. Ron y Draco se miraron. Draco sonrió y le presentó el brazo a Ron, el cual tomó el brazo sonriendo.

Así llegaron las tres parejas al gran comedor. Cuando entró Draco, muchas personas voltearon a verlo, en su mayoría chicas. En la mesa de Slytherin comenzaron a oírse murmullos en torno a un tema: "Malfoy invitó a Weasley al baile". La ventaja fue que, inmediatamente después de Draco y de Ron, entraron Hermione y Viktor, y el murmullo que levantaron entre los presentes calló al murmullo anterior.

Los seis se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a platicar.

— Y... ¿cómo fue que ustedes empezarron a salirr ? — preguntó Viktor viendo a Ron y a Draco.

— Eh...

— Nosotros nunca salimos, no estamos saliendo, y dudo mucho que salgamos en un futuro — respondió Draco — simplemente él no tenía pareja y yo tampoco, así que decidimos venir juntos.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Y cómo fue que decidieron venir juntos? — preguntó Luna — por lo que yo tengo entendido, tú eres archienemigo de Ronald, Malfoy.

— Eso era antes, ahora somos amigos — respondió Ron sonriente.

En ese momento, en la mesa principal, se levantó Dumbledore. El silencio de todos los alumnos fue inmediato.

— Otro años que se va... — comenzó a decir el director — aún recuerdo la primera vez que los vi entrar por esas puertas, nadie creería que ésos pequeños enanos asustados serían los grandes hombres y grandes mujeres que son hoy en día. Realmente estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, estoy orgulloso de poder decir yo fui director en la generación del gran herbolario Longbottom, de la gran licenciada en relaciones muggles Abbott, del gran medimago Finn-Fletchey, de la gran ministra de magia Granger, de la gran magi-diseñadora Patil y la gran adivina Patil... Y muchos más personas grandes que si en éste momento las dijera, no acabaría en toda la noche, y ésta en noche de fiesta, así que sólo queda decir ¡que comience el banquete y disfruten de la fiesta!

Frente a los muchachos aparecieron unos menús donde venían todo tipo de platillos entre los que se podía ordenar. Cada uno pidió un platillo diferente para cenar y todos comieron hasta reventar.

— No comas tanto Ron, o si no se te va a romper la túnica — dijo Draco.

— No sucederá

— Claro que si

— A que no

— A que si

— Oh, ¡que no, además tu ya has comido más que yo

— Claro que no

— Claro que si

Mientras tanto, Viktor y Harry hablaban animadamente de Quidditch, y Luna hablaba con Hermione, aunque ella no parecía muy interesada en el tema del que la rubia le hablaba.

Un rato mas tarde, después de que todos hubieron acabado de comer, el gran comedor se puso en penumbra y neblina comenzó a aparecer por todo el suelo.

— Los alumnos pasen al centro de la pista, por favor — ordenó la profesora McGonagal al tiempo que una pequeña orquesta aparecía sobre una tarima a un costado de la pista de baile.

Todos hicieron así como se les decía, y cada uno tomó a su pareja para bailar el vals de los egresados.

— Chin...

— ¿que sucede, Ron?

— No se bailar...

Comenzó a escucharse una melodía suave. Draco tomó a Ron por la cintura y comenzó a susurrarle los pasos mientras lo llevaba lentamente.

— Un, dos, tres... un, dos, tres... ¿ves, es fácil...

Draco bailaba con tal gracia que parecía que esa canción había sido hecha para él.

— Ahora te voy a dar una vueltas...

— ¡No, ¡vueltas no!

— No es difícil, vamos a intentarlo, a la cuenta de tres: una, dos...

Draco soltó la cintura de Ron y le dio una vuelta; luego, dirigiéndolo con sus dedos, le indicó que diera una vuelta alrededor de él.

— Lo haces realmente bien.

— ¿en serio?

— Por supuesto.

Terminado el baile, los muchacho aplaudieron a la orquesta. En seguida, la orquesta desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron un grupo de magos y brujas vestidos con túnicas negras rasgadas; y comenzaron a tocar una canción muy movida.

— No puede ser...

— ¿que sucede, Ron?

— ¡Son los Brujos del sur, ¡Harry, ven! — Ron corrió hacia su amigo — ¡Harry, son los brujos del sur!

— ¿La banda de tu hermano? — preguntó sorprendido Harry.

— Si, ven, ¡vamos a bailar!

— ¿Y vas a abandonar a tu pareja? — preguntó seriamente Harry — ... yo la verdad no creo que Malf... es decir, Draco, quiera bailar con Luna; y tampoco creo que Luna quiera... está de un humor de los mil demonios.

Hermione había escuchado toda la platica y, sonriente, se les acercó junto con Viktor — ¡Ey, bailemos todos en bola y se acabó el problema!

Los muchachos hicieron un circulo y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

— Ron

— ¿que pasa, Draco?

— Ahora el que no sabe bailar soy yo.

— ¡Solo sigue el ritmo y baila como quieras!

Todos se la estaban pasando en grande, bailando cada canción que la banda de Bill tocaba. Después de un par de horas de canciones sin parar, Ron miró hacia un lado de la tarima y vio sentada a Tonks en una pequeña mesita viendo a Bill. Les hizo una seña a sus amigos de que en un momento regresaba y fue con la chica.

— Hola Tonks!

— Hola Ron! — saludó la joven, que ese día traía el cabello largo y negro en una cola de caballo parecida a la de Bill, la cual la hacía ver muy joven — ¿cómo estás?

— Bien gracias... ¿cómo estás tú? ¿qué haces aquí?

— Vengo de incógnito a ver tocar a la banda y de pasada vigilar que haya seguridad en la fiesta... pero me molestó que Bill no me dejara tocar el pandero, dice que le puede hacer daño al pequeño... ¡Ah, tengo una buena noticia!

— ¿cual?

— Va a ser niño — rió Tonks.

— ¿Entonces ganaste la apuesta?

— Si... Bill me debe veinte galeones, ¡yupi, soy rica!

— ¡Y él que estaba tan seguro que iba a ser niña!

— Si... tengo ganas de ponerle Perseo, pero no sé si quiera Bill.

— Yo creo que si va a querer... oye, en tu carta no me habías dicho que te habías dejado largo el cabello, ¡te queda muy bien!.

— ¡Ash, ya ni me digas! — gruño la joven — el único día que se me ocurre ponerme el cabello largo y ése día el medimago me dice que estoy embarazada y según él no debo cambiar hasta que el bebé haya nacido... la verdad ya estoy pensando seriamente en ir a cortarme el pelo, ya me tiene harta.

— Será realmente algo nuevo si tomamos en cuenta que en tu vida te has parado en una peluquería.

— Si... pero bueno, nunca es tarde para tener nuevas experiencias...

— Bueno... ya me voy, mis amigos me esperan

— Si, que te sigas divirtiendo, Ron!

El pelirrojo regresó con sus amigos y siguió bailando la canción que la banda tocaba. Así pasó otro rato hasta que Bill hizo silencio.

— ¿cómo se la están pasando, chavos? — preguntó — ¿les gusta la música?

— ¡Si! — respondieron muchos de los alumnos, en su mayoría chicas.

— Bien, ahora vamos a tocar una canción inédita que tiene mucho significado sentimental para todos los miembros de mi familia, porque tiene un poco de cada uno de nosotros en ella, cada uno de nosotros lo dedica de forma especial a aquellas personas que nos son muy especiales de cierta forma, esperamos que les guste, se llama "Amor en rojo".

Todos los muchachos aplaudieron y la banda comenzó a tocar.

— ¡Esa canción... ya se cual es! — dijo Ron a Harry.

— ¿Sabes cuál es, pero Bill dijo que era inédita.

— ¡Si, pero esa canción la escribimos todos los Weasley, la escribió cada uno de mis hermanos para sus seres amados!... bueno, Percy no escribió, y Charlie tuvo que inventárselo porque actualmente no ama a nadie... pero ¡inclusive a mí me dejaron escribir una estrofa! — respondió Ron orgullosamente — fue algo difícil fijar el orden para ponerlas, porque no concordaban mucho, pero al final decidieron ponerlas en orden de edades del mayor al menor... pero de hecho creo que los gemelos se la rifaron...

— Pero, si entendí bien a Bill, esos seres amados a los que se les dedica vienen siendo sus parejas, y, que yo sepa, tú no tienes pareja, Ron — observó Harry poniéndose muy serio — ¿acaso te has...?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Enamorado de Draco?

— Eso ni loco, Harry. Efectivamente estoy enamorado, pero no de él.

— ¿Entonces de quien?

— ¡¡Shh! ¡¡ya comienzan a cantar! — dijo Hermione callando la los chicos para poder escuchar mejor la canción.

Bill comenzó a cantar

—" _Si buscara en todas mis canciones_

_una que te describiera mejor_

_probablemente sería ésta, amor,_

_que es tan cambiante como tu espíritu volador"_

" _Vida mía, yo contigo quiero volar,_

_en un dragón los cielos surcar,_

_una final de Quidditch contigo ganar_

_y a la cima del mundo llegar"_

" _Me conoces más de lo que yo lo hago,_

_te pareces a mi, así como yo a ti,_

_juntos somos una misma cosa,_

_sin ti, yo no sé qué sería de mí"_

" _Cuando yo te veo_

_es ver a mi alma gemela_

_solo a ti te quiero,_

_recuerda, es nuestro secreto"_

" _A veces quisiera, por un instante, ser viento_

_para desordenar tu negro cabello cuando en el aire vuelas,_

_para susurrar 'te amo' cuando en la noche sueñas,_

_deseando algún día poder decírtelo cuando estés despierto"_

" _Ésta vez no caerá,_

_mi corazón en la debilidad._

_Ésta vez diré lo que quiero,_

_pues yo sé que mi amor es verdadero"_

Al finalizar la canción todos rompieron en un sonoro aplauso, las chicas saltaban emocionadas. Bill hizo aparecer una rosa y se la dio a Tonks la cual le lanzó un beso mientras aplaudía.

El reloj de Hogwarts dio las doce, el profesor Dumbledore sonrió e hizo una seña a Bill. Bill comprendió y comenzó a tocar la canción de despedida de los alumnos.

Luna y Viktor se fueron a sentar a la mesa, dado que ése era un momento sólo para los alumnos que se iban a graduar. Draco sonrió y también se retiró, para ir con sus compañeros de Slytherin.

— "_De menos a más se agita mi respiración,_

_de menos a más parece que pierdo el control. _

_Me duele aceptar que esta historia llego a su final, _

_me duele aceptar que ya nada podrá ser igual..."_

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, y a un mismo tiempo se abrazaron. Hermione comenzó a llorar... nada sería igual, ello no serían los mismos sin Hogwarts, no serían los mismos sin verse todos los días, no serían los mismos sin sus más queridos amigos...

— "_Nunca los podré olvidar_

_Vivo fuera de control_

_No me puedo imaginar_

_Sin la fuerza de su amistad._

_Nunca los podré olvidar _

_Los llevo en todo lo que soy _

_No existe una sola razón _

_Que detenga el dolor que llueve por dentro de mi corazón._

_De menos a más activan todas esta obsesión _

_De menos a más me invade la desolación._

_Me duele aceptar que esta historia llego a su final _

_Me duele aceptar que ya nada podrá ser igual._

_Nunca los podré olvidar_

_Vivo fuera de control_

_No me puedo imaginar_

_Sin la fuerza de su amistad._

_Nunca los podré olvidar _

_Los llevo en todo lo que soy _

_No existe una sola razón _

_Que detenga el dolor que llueve por dentro de mi corazón._

_En mi corazón siempre los llevaré... nunca los olvidaré..."_

Ron no pudo contener las lagrimas, pero en realidad no se preocupó mucho, pues no era el único chico que lloraba. Harry también lloraba, y muchos chicos alrededor no habían podido contener las lagrimas...

— Disculpen...

El trío volteó para ver quien los interrumpía. Era Draco.

— Disculpen, yo... sólo quiero...

— ¿Si? — preguntó Harry algo escéptico. De repente, sucedió algo que ninguno de los presentes pudo creer. Draco abrazó a Harry y a Ron, estrechándolos con todas sus fuerzas.

— Gracias por todo... — murmuró el rubio — por los buenos y malos momentos, por haberme tendido la mano de la amistad después de tanto tiempo que los traté mal, en especial tú, Ron, del cual no merezco ni el mas mínimo buen trato...

Los chicos sonrieron, aun algo sorprendidos. Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta, al igual que algunos que se habían dado cuenta de la extraña escena.

— Hermione... — murmuró el rubio — yo sé que aun no confías en mi, pero quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser todo un caballero...

De improviso, Draco se hincó sobre una rodilla, y, besó la mano de Hermione. Esto realmente llamó la atención de muchos más alumnos que se encontraban aun abrazando a sus amigos.

Hermione casi se desmayaba, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar... no podía creer que Malfoy acabara de siquiera haberse atrevido a tomarle la mano, sin tomar en cuenta el beso que le había dado en ella. Algunos Slytherins que captaron la escena la miraron con sorpresa y reprobación, pero eso a Draco ya no le importaba, él sólo quería ser feliz siendo quien realmente era, no aparentando ser alguien odioso.

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron.

— Realmente éste ha sido un año muy movido — rió Harry.

— ¡Y que lo digas! — exclamó Ron — ¡sólo falta que un perro nos orine encima!... un momento... eso ya me pasó con Fang la semana antepasada...

Harry volvió a reír con ganas — ¡no te podrás quejar, entonces!

— Si, si me puedo quejar, ¡tengo ganas de postre y ya no hay!

— Deja de ser tan tragón, o en serio te reventará la túnica como dijo nuestro nuevo amigo Draco.

— Entonces tendré que ahorrar para comprarme muchas, es mas fácil que intentar dejar de comer... bueno, aunque probablemente luego estaré como albóndiga con patas y tendré la ventaja de rodar en vez de caminar...

Harry rió por tercera vez — Ay, Ron... no te preocupes, entre todos te pondremos a dieta, entonces.

— No, sería una perdida de tiempo...

Harry miró a Ron detenidamente y sonriendo le dijo — Ron, nunca cambies... gracias por ser mi amigo, dudo mucho que me divirtiera más con otra persona que como lo hago contigo, realmente no desearía tener otro amigo que no fueras tu...

— Gracias Harry, tu también eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, te lo he dicho montones de veces. Si alguna vez alguien me hubiera dicho que sería amigo del "gran Harry Potter" hubiera creído que se burlaban de mi, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, como me dijiste cuando te conocí, eres Harry, sólo Harry, un chico normal a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, y eso es lo padre de ser tu amigo, que no presumes de tu vida. Realmente te admiro mucho, siempre has sido mi héroe y el ser tu amigo fue una de las mejores cosas que en la vida me pudo pasar. Gracias por permitirme ser tu amigo.

— Ron... — Harry sonrió dulcemente y le tendió la mano — ¿amigos para siempre?

Ron le estrechó la mano al tiempo que lo abrazaba exclamando — ¡y de los mejores!.

11


	8. continuacion cap 21 y epílogo

**Capitulo 21: Mi mejor amigo.**

— Ron, despierta.

— mmm... ¿Draco, qué haces aquí?

— Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte.

— Pero son las tres de la mañana... estoy cansado de la fiesta y salimos a las nueve en el tren... además ¿qué rayos estás tu haciendo en mi habitación?

— Es algo rápido que necesito que veas, es urgente.

Ron así lo hizo. Ambos bajaron en silencio hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y salieron de ella por el retrato, escuchando a su paso la queja de la señora Gorda. Mientras caminaban, varias veces tuvieron que detenerse porque podía venir Filch, pero Ron ya tenía tanta practica saliendo a media noche, que nunca se lo toparon.

— Draco, ¿a dónde...?

— ¡¡¡Shhh!

Siguieron caminando por algún rato hasta que llegaron a un pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

— Cierra los ojos — ordenó Draco.

— ¿para qué?

— Ciérralos.

Ron así lo hizo, y la mano de Draco lo condujo a través de la puerta. Siguieron caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta que se detuvo.

— Ahora abre los ojos.

Ron obedeció, y al abrirlos, sus ojos se inundaron de estrellas. No parecían estar en una habitación, sino que parecía que estaban parados en medio del espacio, pues todo alrededor era cielo azul oscuro y estrellas. Las pequeñas lucecitas pasaban flotando al lado de Ron y de Draco.

— ¡Que bonito!... — susurró Ron temeroso de que si hablaba todo fuera a desaparecer. Caminó hacia una estrellita especialmente grande y alargó su dedo para tocarla. Al instante, la estrella se convirtió en una flor blanca que brillaba con la misma intensidad que las demás estrellas.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Draco.

— Si... ¡está genial, ¿esto lo hiciste tu?

— No... lo hizo él.

Ron volteó a ver hacia donde Draco señalaba. Harry se acercó lentamente desde una esquina del cuarto hasta detenerse al lado de Ron, y entre los tres miraron durante unos segundos centellear a la flor-estrella.

— Creo que tenías algo importante que hacer, ¿no, Draco? — preguntó Harry algo serio.

— Si, ya voy, no me des ordenes — se quejó Draco.

— Debió costarte mucho trabajo hacer todo esto, Harry... — dijo Ron sorprendido.

— Creo que tú ya te ibas, ¿no, Draco? — preguntó Harry algo impaciente.

— Lo mas difícil fue hacer que el azul del cielo se pareciera al de tus ojos... — murmuró Draco a Ron — toda la madrugada Harry se empeñó en que quedara del mismo color... color que, por lo visto, se sabe de memoria.

— ¿qué? — preguntó Ron sorprendido — ¿a qué se refiere Draco, Harry?

— ¡¡¡Adiós Draco! — dijo Harry con un tono de enojo en la voz.

— No es necesario gritar... — dijo Draco con un tono de burla — ya me voy, ¡hasta luego!

— Draco ¿A donde...?

— ¡Adiós Ron! — le dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta — ¡Adiós Harry, ¡que Dios los bendiga y pórtense bien!

Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación después de salir. Ron bajó la vista, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?.

— Draco... — murmuró Harry para si — es un imbécil, a pesar de ser nuestro amigo... ¡las estupideces que dice!

— Si, ¿verdad? — secundó Ron aliviado.

— Si... no fue toda la madrugada, sólo fue cosa de un minuto hacer que el azul fuera parecido al de tus ojos... y sin embargo, el de tus ojos sigue siendo mas bello...

Ron miró sorprendido a Harry, el cual miraba hacia el cielo, luego se miraron y Harry sonrió.

— Si, realmente es mas bello... — susurró Harry.

Ron dio un paso hacia atrás, no sabía qué decir.

— Ron, realmente me puse muy triste cuando supe lo que habías hecho por mi... y aún sigo triste porque después fuiste al baile con Draco.

— Pero Draco y yo fuimos juntos porque yo así lo quise, no me obligó a nada...

— Pero a mí me dio tristeza porque yo quería ser tu pareja...

— ¡¿qué!

— Si... — asintió Harry acercándose a él — pero... me daba pena decírtelo...

Ron estaba petrificado. Los ojos de Harry se empañaron de lágrimas.

— Ron, realmente me he sentido muy triste... aún me siento miserable por haberte dejado salvarme de Malfoy de esa manera... me siento terrible...

— Pe-pero Harry... ¡Eso ya pasó, ¡yo ya me siento bien, ya estoy feliz!

— No... tú podrás estar feliz, pero yo no... yo me siento terriblemente mal al saber que por mi culpa has pasado seis meses siendo torturado por Malfoy, siendo golpeado... me siento mal... ¿cómo es posible que haya permitido que mi mejor amigo, el chico al que amo, sacrificara su vida por mi?

— pero, ¿qué dices...?

— Sólo he encontrado una solución para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar, y me he armado de valor para poder decírtelo. Ron me he dado cuenta de que no puedo permitir que te puedan suceder éste tipo de cosas, no me lo perdonaría; me he dado cuenta de que necesito protegerte con mis propias manos... te necesito a mi lado, y ésta experiencia me ha dado mayores razones para decidirme a hacer esto, Ron...

Lentamente, Harry tomó la mano temblorosa de Ron. Ambos tenían las manos muy frías.

— Ron... tengo un pequeño departamento que he comprado con mis ahorros... no es muy grande, ni muy bonito, pero estoy seguro de que si tu vienes, parecerá más grande y mas bonito que cualquier mansión del mundo... realmente Ron, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti... te amo demasiado como para no verte todos los días, me desesperaría como todas las vacaciones que he pasado en la casa de mis tíos sin verte... me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo por favor, Ron, déjame compartir mi vida contigo...

Ron comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Harry.

— ¿Vendrás?

— ¡Claro que si, Harry!

Ambos se miraron y, lentamente, se besaron. Aquel tan anhelado beso por ambos muchachos al fin había sucedido...

Ron sintió como si dentro de si, una de aquellas estrellas se hubiera transformado en una flor y brillara más que cualquier otra... en ese instante se dio cuenta de que toda su vida la había vivido para ése momento, para estar con la persona que había esperando desde siempre...

— Harry... vámonos de viaje a Canadá — dijo Ron riendo sin soltar a Harry.

— ¿qué? — preguntó Harry confundido.

— Si... vámonos a Canadá.

— ¿Para qué?

Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello — Quiero que vayamos a Canadá porque... ahí se van a casar mis hermanos.

— ¿Tus hermanos, ¿Fred y George se casan?

— Si...

— ¡Realmente me alegro por ellos!

— ¿No estás sorprendido?

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

— Porque se casan entre ellos...

— Bueno, eso tampoco me sorprende.

— ¿No?

— Claro que no... a decir verdad, ya lo suponía, pues el día de tu cumpleaños que vinieron de visita, cuando estaba casi por salir del baño, sin querer ¡los vi poniéndose una...!

— ¡¿Los viste, ¡los voy a matar, les dije que no hicieran nada mientras tú te estuvieras bañando... ¡ahora si los mato!

— No te preocupes... realmente no me sorprendió, porque en cierta forma lo suponía... pero ¿para qué van a ir hasta Canadá a casarse?

— Porque es uno de los pocos países donde se permite la unión gay...

— España también lo permite.

— ¿En serio, bueno... ¡entonces vayamos a España!

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Ron? — preguntó Harry algo nervioso y poniéndose tan rojo como su amigo.

— Que... que... que si ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se puso aún más rojo, luego besó al pelirrojo.

— Espera, ¿es eso un sí o un no? — sonrió Ron.

— ¡Por favor, Ron, tendrías que tener el cerebro mas pequeño que Goyle para no entender lo que significa.

— Pero es que quiero oírlo de tus labios... — susurró Ron apretando más a Harry contra si.

— ¿lo quieres escuchar de mi, Ok, aquí va: Ron, sí quiero casarme contigo.

— Me haces el chico más feliz del mundo... — dijo Ron sonriendo pronunciadamente — entonces ¿en dónde te quieres casar?... que no sea muy lejos, porque casi no hay dinero y es probable que tengamos que irnos volando en escoba...

— Si quieres vamos con los gemelos para que allá nos casemos todos y así hacemos una fiesta para celebrar ambas.

— Si... pero no creo que te gustaría saber el tipo de fiesta que ellos tenían en mente hacer... — murmuró Ron nervioso.

— Creo suponerlo... — respondió Harry sonriendo también nervioso — pero en vez de eso podemos hacer una fiestecita en la cual podamos invitar a Hermione, a Draco y a Viktor.

— ¿Crees que podamos invitar a Viktor sin que haga un escándalo por ir a dos bodas gay?

— ¡Claro!... es decir, si se atrevió a preguntarles con naturalidad a ti y a Draco si estaban saliendo, entonces creo que no hay de tanto de qué preocuparse...

— Tienes razón... pero creo que en realidad, los que me preocupan son mis padres — dijo tristemente Ron — Lo de Fred y George lo tenemos en secreto. Ellos saben que van a viajar a Canadá, pero los gemelos les dijeron que era por negocios, porque ninguno de nosotros cree que ellos vayan a aceptar esto... y tampoco creo que vayan a aceptar lo nuestro, así que, para ellos, tendremos que seguir siendo amigos...

— Pero no será tan difícil, después de todo, aún somos amigos, ¿no, lo prometimos, y el que queramos compartir nuestras vidas no significa que dejemos de serlo... precisamente por lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, somos mucho más amigos que nunca.

— Tienes toda la razón — dijo Ron sonriente, y nuevamente besó a Harry.

— Gracias por pensar en mi como invitado para su fiesta, pero ¡¡no los dejé solos sólo para que discutieran la lista de invitados!

Los chicos miraron hacia la puerta, donde estaba Draco completamente agitado.

— ¡¿Nos estabas espiando! — exclamó Harry molesto.

— Bueno... tenía que vigilar que nada se saliera de su cause... y, como ya les dije, gracias por invitarme a su unión matrimonial y a su fiesta, realmente pueden contar con mi presencia, pero ¡no los dejé solos para eso!.

— Si tu nos estabas espiando, con mayor razón me alegra que nos hayamos puesto a platicar en vez de hacer algo más — dijo Ron con las mejillas encendidas.

— En serio, Draco, a veces te pasas de chismoso... — dijo Harry — además ¿a ti que te importaba que estuviéramos haciendo Ron y yo?

— Sólo me cercioraba de que nada se saliera del plan... y de pasada quería saber si Ron lograba lo que yo nunca pude en dos años...

— ... Y, para tu información, sí lo logró — dijo Harry muy decidido con las mejillas encendidas — Ron, vámonos...

— ¿qué quieres decir, Harry? — murmuró Ron nervioso.

— Que... que contigo yo... yo si sería capaz de...

Ron intentó calmar sus ansias — Harry, no... esto no está bien... además, ¿quieres que Draco nos vaya a espiar?

— Tienes razón

— Mejor esperemos hasta ir a tu departamento... además ya es muy noche.

— Ok.

Los tres muchachos salieron de la habitación, se despidieron y cada uno tomó camino para su sala común.

Después de un rato que llevaban caminando, Ron se acercó a Harry y le tomó la mano en la oscuridad.

— Ron... — susurró Harry abrazando a Ron — no creo poder esperar hasta el departamento...

Comenzaron a besarse, mientras sus manos ya buscaban los botones de las túnicas. Lentamente, las manos de Harry acariciaban el torso de Ron, mientras el pelirrojo, por su parte, se encargaba de comerle el cuello al ojiverde.

Un ruido en el pasillo los hizo detenerse. Harry sacó rápidamente la capa de invisibilidad y la puso encima de ambos mientras se pegaban contra el muro. Lentamente vieron una sombra pasar caminado frente a ellos.

¡Snape, se habían salvado por muy poco de ser pillados. Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador y revisó que Snape se alejara lo suficiente.

— Me retracto, creo que sí puedo esperar — dijo Harry aliviado y ambos chicos siguieron el camino hacia su sala común. ambos con las mejillas aún encendidas.

Realmente, éste había sido un año muy movido...

**Epílogo.**

: 5 años después :

Ron abrió la puerta del vacío departamento. Se quitó la capa y la puso en el perchero que había la lado. Fue hasta el estudio y allí tiró su maletín al lado de un mapa con varios señalamientos en varios lugares. Luego fue hacia la cocina y sacó del refrigerador un bote con leche que se tomó en un momento. Distraídamente, volvió a meter el bote con leche vacío en el refrigerador y luego fue de regreso al estudio. Ahí, sacó de su maletín unos papeles que comenzó a revisar. Uno de ellos era un diario médico, y comenzó a leerlo.

Así pasó media hora leyendo, cuando escuchó un ligero ruido.

... Ése tintineo de llaves...

Aventó el diario y corrió hacia la puerta. Al abrirse ésta, el pelirrojo aterrizó sobre los brazos del recién llegado.

— Auch, ¡Hola, Ron!

— Hola Harry... ¡que bueno que ya llegaste! me tenías preocupado...

— ¿Preocupado?... auch... ¿por qué, ayer te dije que no llegaría a dormir porque el caso se había complicado...

— Si, pero aún así me tenías preocupado... ¿que tienes, te vez pálido, ¿porqué tienes tantos razguños enla cara?

— Ahorita te cuento... traigo una herida en el brazo...

— ¡¿Estás lastimado!... siéntate, ahorita traigo mi maletín.

Harry fue hacia la mesa y se sentó en una silla, Ron desapareció por la puerta del estudio y volvió a aparecer rápidamente con su maletín en mano. Se sentó también a la mesa y le descubrió el brazo a Harry. Una larga cortadura sangraba debajo de unas vendas mal puestas.

— ¿quien te puso estas vendas? — preguntó el pelirrojo molesto

— ¿quien crees?

— ¡Tonks!... le dije que así no se ponían...

— Auch... auch...

— ¡No te muevas!... ¿pues qué hicieron ahora para que terminaras con esto en el brazo?

— Es que habíamos ido a investigar a una pareja de ex-mortífagos que sospechábamos que intentaban levantar otra vez el lado oscuro, pero no lo habían hecho porque les faltaba líder... en la madrugada los seguimos hasta su escondite, pero hacía frío y, como Tonks ha estado resfriada, estornudó y nos descubrieron...

— ¿Los atacaron?

— No... sólo digamos que se nos había olvidado que la pareja tenía un graphorn de mascota.

— ¿Y cómo se les pudo olvidar ese detalle tan importante?

— Si... ¿cómo se nos pudo olvidar mientras nos perseguía una bandada de cien doxys completamente furiosos? — preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.

— ¡¿Doxys, ¡¿Esos rasguños son de doxys! — gritó Ron apurado.

— Si... pero no te preocupes, por suerte Moody llegó con refuerzos y traía un antídoto.

— Menos mal... a veces creo que me da gusto que tengan por jefe a un excéntrico.

— Si trabajaras para él, no lo pensarías así... Y tu ¿qué me cuentas, ¿alguna novedad en el hospital?

— Mmm no mucho... — respondió Ron concentrado en ponerle la poción de murlock a Harry — tuvimos una alerta porque descubrieron qué era lo que tenía la chica del cuarto 12... resultó que todas las dolencias eran síntomas de primera transformación en lobo.

— ¿Era licántropo?

— Si... por su amnesia no recordaba que la habían mordido... tuvieron que llamar a varios medimagos para que se hicieran cargo de ella porque de esto no se dieron cuenta hasta las tres de la mañana, que estaba completamente transformada y estaba haciendo estragos en su habitación, lo bueno es que no se había salido por todo el hospital, si no, le hubieran echado la culpa a Lisa Turpin, que era la enfermera de guardia... pero al fin y al cabo, ella ya no era nuestra responsabilidad porque la habían cambiado de cuarto y no estaba en nuestra área de trabajo... Después de ése embrollo, justo cuando me acababan de contar el incidente, llegó un señor al que le acababa de explotar un caldero en la cara... más tarde llegaron dos mujeres el labor de parto... luego unos chicos que se habían caído de sus escobas, unos escupiendo pelotas... inclusive llevaron a una muchacha que era domadora de dragones y que la traían con las tripas afuera... realmente tuvimos mucho trabajo. Lisa y yo hicimos una apuesta a que Justin no aguanta como jefe de planta por otros dos meses más.

— ¿Justin?... ah, es cierto, Justin fue hecho jefe de planta la semana pasada... ¿aún se sigue arrancando los pelos de la desesperación?

— Algo así... ¡no te muevas!

— ¡No me estoy moviendo!

— ¡Claro que si!

— ¡Claro que no!

— Míralos... ¡peleando como una vieja pareja de casados!

Ron y Harry voltearon al recibidor, donde estaban los gemelos Weasley riéndose.

— ¡Con una...! — exclamó Ron — ¡¿que no saben tocar la puerta, carajo!

— Perdón — dijeron a un tiempo los gemelos desapareciéndose. Luego se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

— ¡Ya déjense de chorradas y pasen! — gritó Ron desesperado.

— ¡Hola Ron, hola Harry! cuanto tiempo sin verlos — rió Fred.

— ¿Por qué tan de mal humor, Ronnie?

— Me molesta que se aparezcan primero tocar la puerta.

— Pero Ronnie... somos de la familia.

— Pero es nuestro departamento y tenemos derecho a tener privacidad, si no, quitaríamos las puertas para que hasta los muggles anduvieran como perros por su casa.

— Traducción, George — dijo Fred solemnemente — no quieren que nos aparezcamos así como así porque los podemos cachar en plena acción.

— Se dice atsión , no seas naco, Fred, usa tu dipsionario .

— No se nota que ven televisión muggle — dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

— Es que a Perseo y a Isolda les encantan, y como somos sus "niñeros mágicos" tenemos que saber imitar a sus personajes favoritos.

— Perseo e Isolda... — repitió Harry — hace mucho que no veo a Isolda. A Perseo lo vi hoy en la mañana porque Bill lo llevó cuando fue a recoger a Tonks; pero hace mucho que no veo a Isolda, desde que fue el cumpleaños de Ginny.

— Si... ¡son lindos nuestros sobrinos! — comentó Ron — y sospecho que sacaron mucho a sus tíos en lo traviesos.

— ¿A nosotros? — preguntó Fred — ¿por qué lo dices?

— Porque los niños parecen chapulines, saltando y corriendo todo el día, sin tomar en cuenta las bromas que hacen los canijos. Recuerdo mucho cuando no sabíamos que Perseo era metamorfomago y se transformó en mamá y comenzó a regañarnos, hasta que escuchamos la risita de Isolda debajo de la mesa y en eso mamá entró por la puerta y casi se desmaya al ver a su otra "yo".

— También Perseo se acuerda mucho de eso... bueno, mas bien, se acuerda mucho de la esquina de la pared donde lo tuvieron parado dos días.

Los gemelos volvieron a reír.

— Bueno... pasemos al asunto importante — dijo Fred sentándose al lado de Ron, que le estaba poniendo los vendajes a Harry.

— ¿Asunto importante? — preguntó el ojiverde.

— Si — asintió George — nos mandaron de "corre-ve-y-diles" para que les trajéramos un anuncio importante.

— En pocas palabras, Hermione nos chantajeó para que les trajéramos la invitación.

— ¿cual invitación?

— La invitación a su boda con Víktor.

— ¡¿Se van a casar! — exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

— Si... y nos mandaron de mensajeros a llevarles a todos las invitaciones, aquí tienen.

Ron tomó el pergamino que le presentaba Fred. Efectivamente, en ella decía que se casaban...

— Wow...

— ¡Y además la invitación viene con un chismezote! — dijo George — Acabamos de ir al departamento de Charlie, y ¿a quién creen que nos encontramos de visita?

— ¿A quién?

— A Draco Malfoy — Respondió Fred.

— ¿A Draco?

— Si... ¡y ambos estaban a medio vestir!

— ¡¿QUÉ! — exclamaron Harry y Ron.

— Todo parece indicar que llevan un tiempo saliendo... — dijo George — más o menos unos tres años... porque, según nos dijo Charlie, se conocieron en la fiesta de nuestros matrimonios y despues comenzaron a hacerse amigos...

— ¡Por lo visto amigos muy cercanos si tomamos en cuenta que Draco tenía en el cuello un chupetón del tamaño de un continente! — comentó Fred.

— En cierta forma me alegra por Draco... — dijo Ron — el pobre ya tenía mucho tiempo sin ser correspondido...

— Siempre y cuando no se casen y todo estará bien... — dijo George.

— Bueno, ¿y si se quieren casar, qué, muy su gusto ¿no?

—No, Ron... son primos lejanos, eso no está bien.

— Ustedes son hermanos, ¿no? — comentó Harry.

— Y encima, gemelos... — secundó Ron.

— Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, hay muchas invitaciones por entrar, ¡hasta la vista!

Los gemelos desaparecieron.

— ¡Qué bonito nos dieron el avión!

— Nah, déjalos, ya sabes cómo son... lo que pasa es que aún no pueden confiar en Draco...

Ron le pasó la invitación a Harry para que la leyera mientras terminaba de ponerle las vendas.

— Fenómeno... — murmuró Harry al terminar de leerla — Es dentro de dos semanas, ¡qué bueno que es en sábado, porque si fuera entre semana, dudo mucho que podríamos ir.

— De todas maneras yo me hubiera escapado del trabajo, es decir, uno solo se casa una vez en la vida... ¡listo!

Harry levantó el brazo con vendajes. Ya no le dolía y sentía que ya se había parado la sangre, porque ya no se sentía tan mareado.

— Haces maravillas, Ron

El pelirrojo sonrió — Es sólo mi trabajo, nada más que eso.

— No... eres el mejor sanador que conozco.

— Je, gracias.

— Por cierto, no te he dado lo que te traje.

— ¿Me trajiste algo? — preguntó Ron contento.

— Si, mira, aquí lo traigo... — dijo Harry buscando en sus bolsillos — aquí lo tengo, pero tienes que adivinar qué es, si no, no te lo doy.

— Ok... mmm... ¿flores?

— No.

— Mmm... ¿poción herbovitalizante?

— ¡Ron!

— Perdón... es que me acordé de que ya me hace falta en el maletín...mmm... déjame pensar...

— Si quieres te puedo dar una pista — dijo Harry en tono meloso.

— A ver, dame la pista.

Harry se acercó y lo besó dulcemente.

— ¿Ya sabes qué es? — preguntó Harry

— Mmm... ¿una noche de pasión?

— De eso hay siempre, Ron... — aceptó Harry poniéndose rojo — ¿no te supo a nada el beso?

— Mmm... ¡Chocolates! — exclamó Ron contento.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de chocolates ya empezada.

— Te los venías comiendo en el camino, ¿verdad? — murmuró Ron.

— ¿Qué querías, ¡no he comido en 24 horas...!

— ¡¿Qué! — exclamó Ron — corre, ve y date un baño rápido, ¡mientras yo te prepararé un gran omelet!

— Ok — Harry sacó la varita mágica y puso un hechizo impermeabilízate en las vendas.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Ron acercándose a él. Lo abrazó y le dio un largo y húmedo beso — te amo, Harry...

— No más de lo que yo a ti, Ron.

— Realmente me hiciste falta en la noche...

— ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡era nuestro cuarto aniversario y tú me dejaste vestido y alborotado!... o mas bien, desvestido y alborotado...

— ¡Ahorita componemos eso!

Harry tomó del brazo a Ron y lo llevó a la habitación. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, entre risas, besos y caricias, perdiéndose más y más el uno en el otro, disfrutando cada centímetro de sus jóvenes cuerpos... amándose loca y apasionadamente como los dos siempre lo habían soñado... como lo habían hecho desde el día que habían salido de Hogwarts, como lo hacían cada día... demostrando cuanto se podían llegar a amar dos personas que un día, en un descuido, sus miradas se habían cruzado...

_ — ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?... — preguntó el pelirrojo — Todos los demás vagones están llenos._

_Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó._

—_Soy Ron Weasley, mucho gusto_

— _Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Potter..._

— _Realmente lo eres... yo pensé que era otra broma de mis hermanos... ¡genial! _

**FIN**

7


End file.
